Conflictos Adolescentes
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: Tras una misteriosa tranformacion, un grupo de naciones ha sido transformado en adolescentes, podran sus compañeros y amigos ayudar a estos jovenes de cambiantes aptitudes e irrelevantes ideas. DenNor,RUCHI,USUK,Spamano.
1. Conflictos Adolescentes

Estoy de ociosa XD, aqui les traigo esto, espero que lo disfruten estaba yo pensando...SI, las naciones Chibis son adorables, en ese instante mi hermano adolescente, entro gritando junto con mi madre, que le venia dando un sermon, y pense como habran sido las naciones adolescentes, mi hermano mayor fue un chico frio, yo fui una delincuente y mi menor, es un chico con un caracter horrible... y dije... como habran sido las naciones adolescentes.

y de ahi surgio esto. este cap es algo largo, pero espero puedan leerlo, no planeo hacer esto muy largo, pero perfavore disfrutenlo.

Por el momento. Spamano, UsUk, DeNor, proximante RuChi, me divertire con la personalidad adolescente de los presentes XD

La historia me pertenece los personajes en ella ¡NO!

* * *

><p>– ¡España Bastardo!– su voz se entrecortaba a causa del vaivén que el mayor ejercía sobre su cuerpo, y es que en aquel instante, los representantes de ambas naciones, hacían cosas nada santas, para los ojos castos.<p>

– Lovino– dijo inclinándose, sobre el menor, llegando más adentro y logrando un fuerte gemido que murió en sus labios, al reclamar los de la joven nación italiana.

– Ahmm, Antonio, más, más– decía él joven Italiano, completamente entregado al placer que lo inundaba en esos momentos.

– Lovi-Love– ronroneaba en su oído, mientras complacía la petición de su joven amante.

– Ahhhhh mggg Antonio– grito el menor mientras los arrebatos del clímax, atacaron su cuerpo. El español, sintió el cuerpo bajo el estremecerse, y tras una última y profunda embestida, se unió a su amante. En un sonoro

– Lovino– se tumbó a su lado, y beso con dulzura su frente, abrazando a su joven amenté con un amor inmenso. Se dejó arrastrar por el sueño ya mañana podría limpiar el desorden, dejado por los pasillos de la casa. Una curiosa risa le despabilo un poco, pero no vio nada, más que el relajado rostro del italiano abrazado a él. Por lo que le volvió a besar dejándose dormir.

Soñaba tranquilamente con Tomates, y su Hermoso Lovino, con su rostro fruncido. Y aun así bellísimamente solo para él.

– Bastardo– se oía una dulce y chillona voz.

– Romano– dijo entre sueños.

– Suéltame, pervertido, bastardo– la dulce voz, parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar, cosa que hizo que el español abriera los ojos sorprendido, y soltando el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo a su lado. Que salió disparado jalando la sabana un fuerte golpe, se escuchó tras la caída del cuerpo, Antonio se puso de pie y tallándose los ojos noto, al pequeño que sollozaba cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con la sabana. Un niño de unos 14 años, cabello castaño, rulo al lado derecho, y ojos oliva, cubiertos de lágrimas.

– Ro…Romano– dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, sintiéndose realmente confundido. El pequeño alzo la vista, jalando un poco más la sabana para cubrir su delicado cuerpo.

– Me duele– dijo de pronto, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus delicados ojos, logrando que el español, se sintiera más que confundido, aterrado.

– ¿Qué te duele?, ¿te paso algo?, ¿qué tienes? – hablaba rápido y confundido, caminando hacia el pequeño que se cubrió y se alejó aun por el suelo, hacia un rincón donde se abrazó así mismo y se cubrió lo más que pudo.

– No te me acerques bastardo, Maldición, Duele maldito violador– grito el niño, sin contenerse mientras, lloraba y se aferraba a un más a la sabana. La desubicada mente del español trataba de acomodar en algún punto la situación. La noche anterior el italiano llego a su casa tras haber peleado con el alemán, la razón aunque Lovino no lo admitiera, los celos que le tenía, razón Feliciano. Llego a casa de Antonio, España, en un Ferrari, que al parecer era de la mafia, estaba muy molesto y sin repararse en decir "nada" se lanzó a los labios del español. Que no se negó en lo absoluto, sabía las reacciones del menor, y esta solo demostraba su frustración, hicieron un desorden pasional en su camino a la habitación, donde consumaron el acto, en una placentera sesión de sexo. Se durmió abrazando al Italiano, y de repente se encuentra despertando con una versión adolescente del mismo, que llora quejándose y llamándolo violador, cuando lo más natural hubiera sido, que Lovino le tirara un almohadazo sonrojado quejándose del dolor en el cul…

– ¡Oh dios mío!– dijo el español antes de correr hacia el menor, que al verle a su lado, tembló fuertemente y se cubrió llorando.

– No me toques, maldición– lloraba y lo miraba aterrado, como si se tratara en concretó de un violador.

– Lovi, perdóname, déjame ver, si no hay sangre, por favor, quieres que llame a un doctor, espera que le diría, que mi amante se convirtió en un niño de 14 años– el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Más lo hizo el delgado cuerpo adolescente corriendo a velocidad maratonista hacia la puerta, lejos de él, a decirle al mundo tal vez, lo que el degenerado español, le había hecho.

– Espera Lovi, no quiero ir a la cárcel– grito poniéndose de pie, y notando que en todo este momento estuvo desnudo. Busco su pantalón, y trato de ponérselo mientras gritaba al pequeño italiano, desaparecido en acción.

Un par de toques más, y la puerta fue estridentemente abierta de golpe, revelando en el umbral un alemán con una caja de helado, y un italiano con rulo a la izquierda, a su lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, cualquier reacción que los jóvenes de pie en el umbral esperaran, quedo por los suelos, al ver a un jovencito, bañado en lágrimas, y solo mal cubierto por una sabana, abrazarse del alemán, que entro en casi estado de Shock.

– ¡No es lo que parece!– gritaba histérico el español, mientras bajaba, corriendo escaleras abajo.

– ¿Lovino? – fue lo único que el alemán, logro articular, mientras separaba un poco el cuerpo del menor, que seguía sollozando, y se mostraba desnudo y mal cubierto. Ludwig se sonrojo, jamás espero ver a su amado Feliciano, reflejado en su mayor Lovino, pero ahí estaba la copia perfecta, versión adolescente, sin contar el color de ojos, o el rulo a la inversa, pero eran idénticos, tiernos, y llorones, aunque desnudo. Ni el español, ni el alemán, reaccionaron a otra cosa que no fuera, el fuerte sonido, que rompió el silencio en dos ocasiones, y ambos desde el piso lograron ver a un Italia, subir escaleras tirando de la muñeca del adolescente, aun sollozando.

Para cuando cayeron en cuenta del bofetón que ambos habían recibido, y que los dejo fuera de combate, Italia Feliciano, ya se encontraba encerrado en el baño superior con su ahora adolescente hermano. Habían pasado 45 minutos y el español y el alemán, estaban ahora uno frente al otro, suspirando y con la mejilla derecha roja e inflamada, a causa de una bofetada made in Venecia.

– Si hubiera usado esas bofetadas contra los aliados hubiéramos ganado– declaro el alemán de pronto. Llevando la caja de helado hacia su mejilla.

– El armamento italiano, se basa en cabezazos made in Roma y bofetadas made in Venecia– dijo el español, tratando inútilmente de mitigar el dolor, sobándose con cariño, llevaba sus pantalones y una playera sencilla.

– A un no entiendo que pudo haber pasado Antonio– declaro el Alemán, aun con la caja de helado en su mejilla

– Ni yo, ya te lo dije, me acosté con un Lovino adulto y me desperté con un adolescente, acusándome de violador– el español bajo el rostro claramente deprimido.

– Creo que deberíamos llamar a alguien que sepa de esto– dijo el Alemán, tratando de recuperar la postura.

– ¿Hablas de quien creo que hablas?– cuestiono el español, ahora más frustrado.

– No conozco a nadie más–

– ¿Qué hay del novio de tu primo?–

– ¿De Denmark?– el alemán lo miro interrogante – ¿Realmente quieres intentar con los nórdicos?–no se llevaban mal pero el problema eran los Celos de Denmark, él era capaz de arrancarle los ojos hasta al mismo Rusia, si es que miraban o hablaban por más de 3 minutos con Noruega o Islandia.

– Maldición, realmente tendré que llamar a ese imbécil– el español se sentía un poco incómodo con ello.

– Podemos esperar hasta mañana, hay reunión en América después de todo, ahí puedes decirle a Inglaterra o en su defecto intentar con Noruega– el alemán parecía ahora más tranquilo y consiente, casi como siempre.

– Tienes Razón, de seguro que saben cómo revertir esto– el español pareció volver a sonreír de pronto, hasta que el carraspeo de un voz les hizo girarse para encontrar a Feliciano de pie en el umbral de la puerta de la sala, a su lado y vistiendo ropas que obviamente le quedaban grandes y sin zapatos se hallaba el ahora adolescente, con una cara molesta, y desviándole la mirada a los 2 presentes.

– He llamado a Seborga, para que consiguiera algo de ropa de su talla, llegara aquí en un par de Horas– el español y el Alemán notaron el tono frio de las palabras del joven italiano.

– Gracias Felic…– intento agradecer el español, topándose con la fría forma en que el joven italiano, le corto de golpe

– Lovi ¿quieres comer algo? – el ahora menor italiano, asintió sin despegar sus orbes del suelo.

– Te preparare Rabioles– movió ligeramente los castaños cabellos y se dirigió a la cocina.

– Iré a hablar con el– el Alemán se puso de pie para seguir a su amante Italiano a la cocina, Lovino se sentó en el sofá y miro al español, aun con el ceño fruncido.

– No había sangre, solo era incomodo– dijo tan frio como pudo. El español lo miro ligeramente sorprendido, y comprendiendo que se refería a lo que el mismo le había preguntado entre su histeria.

– Lo lamento, no quise asustarte– dijo el español, tratando de alcanzar al menor que se sonrojo y levanto rápido.

– Iré con Feliciano– dijo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la sala con dirección a la cocina

– Ah, esto será un infierno, espero que mañana el idiota Ingles pueda ayudarnos–suspiro resignado el español.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, hace unas horas al otro lado del charco.<p>

– Alfred…Amg, ahhh, no tan fuerte, ALFRED– los gemidos, inundaban la sala de una gran casa situada en algún lugar de estados unidos, donde el representante de dicha nación, se encontraba ahora mismo dándole atención especial a su vecino inglés.

– Eres hermosos Iggi– dijo el americano dándole un apasionado beso, al rubio de orbes esmeraldas, mientras continuaba con el fuerte vaivén sin romper el ósculo.

– ARTHUR– gimió el menor alcanzando el clímax, con una última estocada, logrando también que su contraparte le siguiera.

– ALFRED– se dejaron caer, sobre el sillón y se regalaron un último beso, ya mañana, el americano tendría su reprimenda, por no haberle dejado ni siquiera comer algo, a su ingles amante. Mientras ambos eran llevados al país de los sueños, el americano oyó una dulce risa, abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero no vio nada, así que se aferró más al cuerpo a su lado dispuesto a dormir.

Soñaba, con su hermoso país, y con sus habitantes, que no eran otros que hamburguesas vestidas, niños hamburguesa, perros hamburguesa, y el presidente Ronald McDonald, hablaba en la televisión, del futuro de las recetas secretas, un joven rubio apareció de pronto frente al americano. Mientras le regalaba una sensual sonrisa. Mientras él se acercaba a besarlo, dulce y tiernamente.

– ¡Don't touch me bloody bastard!– aquel grito logro despertarlo, pero sin duda, lo que más le sorprendió aparte de la patada, que lo envió a él y al sillón, a incrustarse en la pared de la casa, fue ver el Delgado y estilizado cuerpo de su amante, ligeramente más Delgado y pequeño, tenía un brillo feroz en sus ojos, y había una pequeña coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho y que provenía de un ligero mechón más largo de su cabello, las orejas perforadas, y un acento a tabernero, no por eso su voz dejaba de ser tremendamente sexy. También logro divisar las cicatrices blancas que marcaban casi todo su torso y piernas, pero que desgraciadamente lo hacían mil veces más sensual.

– ¿Arthur?– logro preguntar empujando un poco el sillón para poder salir de la arruinada pared. No había duda, frente a él estaba un Arthur versión 14 años. Con un carácter un tanto asesino y una mirada de desprecio total. No solo hacia al rubio americano frente a él, sino hacia todo el mundo.

– ¿Arthur que te paso? – estaba, extasiado, aterrado y algo confundido. Alcanzo su pantalón y se lo puso aunque sin interiores, y solo subió el zipper, el menor frente a él se sonrojo pero siguió viéndole muy feo.

– Quiero ver que lo intentes de nuevo bastardo– declaro el ex Caballero inglés.

– ¿Intentar qué? – cada instante se sentía más confundido.

– Violarme de nuevo, espero lo hayas disfrutado porque esa será tu última acción–y sin más se arrojó sobre el americano que confundido, apenas y logro esquivar, la espada que el inglés sostenía, siempre se preguntaba de donde sacaban Rusia, España, Dinamarca, China o cualquier nación mayor, el grifo, las hachas y el Wong, o cualquier arma, pero ahora mismo sus dudas se vieron solucionadas ya que había visto, como la espada se materializaba en manos del inglés, proveniente del aura roja que le rodeaba.

– Arthur, te lo puedo explicar, ¿si me explicas como diantres es que eres un adolescente, con problemas hormonales otra vez?–corría de forma poco heroica por toda la casa.

– Cállate, infeliz, te penetrare con mi espada–

– Arthie ese doble sentido no me gustó nada– el pobre americano, corría por toda la casa, con un adolescente desnudo detrás de él, demostrando no solo su habilidad con la espada, sino una agilidad, envidiable.

El timbre de la casa logro asustar a ambos presentes, el rubio americano se cubría con su maltrecho sillón, que había sido pateado de nuevo y ahora se encontraba entre las escaleras y el segundo piso, dándole apenas una especie de trinchera.

– Bonjour mes amis – el francés abrió la puerta, que hace rato había perdido el pomo a causa de un apenas esquivado espadazo. Tras el venia el joven canadiense con su oso en manos.

– Ahora lo entiendo eres aliado del perro francés– Alfred tembló al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos del inglés, que se giró hacia donde la nación francesa y canadiense venían entrando, Francis iba a penas a comenzar su flirteo respecto al estado de la casa y la desnudez de Arthur, pero solo le basto verlo girarse, con ese brillo que presagiaba la muerte, para comprender que cualquier intento de burla terminaría con un terrible final.

– Mon dieu– el francés, apenas y esquivo la espada que se incrusto justo al lado de la cabeza del joven canadiense. Que aterrado no comprendía nada. Arthur trataba de sacar la espada, mientras que el francés, ya se encontraba al lado del joven americano, llorando como magdalena, por su vida, con pañuelo en mano.

– Maldición– el inglés subió su pierna derecha apoyándola en la pared para tirar de la espada y continuar con su ataque, cuando una ligera sensación, logro que su expresión de odio cambiara a una de un adolescente confundido, después azul como de nauseas, y al final rojo vergüenza. Abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Maldito Imbécil– soltó mientras se dejaba caer hincado y cubriéndose las regiones vitales, se giró a ver al americano y el francés que se asomaban confundidos. Y se toparon con una cara por completo sonrojada, con lágrimas en los verdes ojos que estaban suplicantes.

– ¡TE CORRISTE DENTRO! – grito mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, el americano se sonrojo desubicado, justo como el joven canadiense que apenas y entendía nada.

– La espada Mon AMOUR– grito el francés saltando de su escondite, el canadiense apenas y atino a lanzarse sobre el joven inglés, que de un momento a otro había obtenido la espada y trataba de atravesarse a sí mismo. Francia también le cayó encima, tendiéndole en el suelo, mientras que el joven ingles pataleaba y gritaba llorando.

– He sido mancillado no vale la pena seguir viviendo– Alfred tuvo que lanzarse también sobre el menor que tenía una fuerza atroz y apenas y lograban mantenerlo en el suelo entre los tres, mientras que Kumajirou, por el grito de Canadá, (Si, grito y hasta recordó su nombre, lo que hace el factor confusión) intentaba quitarle la espada, que si bien no empuñaba se negaba a soltar, argumentando, que sin su honor ya no era nada.

Un par de horas después…

El adolecente inglés, ahora vistiendo unos viejos jeans que el joven americano tenía por la casa y un sweater azul que era del canadiense, y le quedaba muy flojo, sin zapatos pues le quedaban grandes. Se encontraba sentado entre la ligeramente ordenada sala, aun sorbía, intentando evitar el fluido de la nariz, presa de las lágrimas, y miraba terriblemente mal, a los tres presentes, frente a él. El francés había arreglado un poco su cabello. Para darle una apariencia más viva, había planchado aquel encantador mechón que servía como coleta, y que caía sobre su hombro derecho, había logrado ponerle un par de pircing en las perforadas orejas, y eso lo hacía ver más apuesto a la vista.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hechizo usaste Mon ami?– por fin el francés, se había dignado hablar, si bien, se sentía excitado con la imagen del joven adolescente, sabía que en esa época, Arthur no le toleraba, y estaba híper dispuesto a sacarle las entrañas. Aun cuando tenía la apariencia de un adolescente, el vocabulario de un viejo de mar, y los modales de un tabernero irlandés, el chiquillo era muy inocente, y perdía los estribos de forma abrumante.

– No hice nada mujerzuela de tercera– grito enfurecido, aun cuando con sus manos empuñaba su pantalón mostrando su nerviosismo

– Respeto, soy mayor que tu– el francés, había tratado de ser amable, pero hasta el perdía los estribos al estar frente al adolescente Ingles.

– Que seas una puta anciana, no te da ningún derecho sobre mí, lo que me sorprende es lo anciano que te vez, pero sin duda eso es por haber sido la mujerzuela de cuanto ser vivo se te cruzo por enfrente– el adolescente recuperaba su altanería, y esa sonrisa sorna.

– Petit monstre anglais– Francis Ya ténia un tic, en la frente. Mientras que los americanos, seguían mirando impactados toda la escena, y a su ahora joven Ex-tutor y amante del americano.

* * *

><p>En otro lado, al norte de Europa.<p>

Hace algunas horas.

– Cállate, y ya déjame dormir– decía un ya molesto noruego golpeando con la almohada al danés, que lo abrazaba.

– Pero Norge, si nos amamos, porque no podemos hacerlo–

– Eres una molestia, te dije que no– lo golpeo de nuevo, el danés, inflo las mejillas, y se giró soltando y dándole la espalda al noruego, que suspiro aliviado, pero aun así miraba al danés, que hacia morritos, mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas.

– Buenas noches– dijo el Noruego apagando la luz y recostándose, esperando la respuesta del danés.

– Descansa– le dijo, seriamente y sin voltearse. Y así ambos se tumbaron con la única idea de dormir. El noruego espero el ataque del danés, por lo que no se relajó de inmediato. Sabía que le atacaría pronto, y sin embargo un tic cruzo sus labios, cuando escucho el ronquido del danés.

– Bastardo– dijo levantándose y tirándole una almohada contra el rostro. Mejor se iba a dormir con Ice, que había venido a quedarse por una semana, Tino y Berwald estaban en la habitación continua, la que antes le perteneciera a Tino, y ahora usaban cada que venían, el pequeño Peter, estaba durmiendo en la habitación del Fondo, la que anteriormente le perteneciera a Suecia. Salió de la habitación y toco la puerta de enfrente, el joven islandés, le indico que podía pasar. Cuando abrió la puerta, escucho una infantil risa, así que se giró hacia la habitación de Peter. Pero no vio, ni oyó nada, así que termino por cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y tumbarse a dormir tranquilamente.

El sonido de unos pasos corriendo por los pasillos alertaron a todos los presentes en la casa. Los dos hermanos refunfuñaron molestos pensando en que tal vez Peter, jugaba con Hanatamago y por consiguiente hacia mucho ruido, imposible conciliar el sueño, como buenos tíos pondrían orden. Salieron de la habitación a un en pijamas, y se toparon con Suecia, y Finlandia en las mis más condiciones. La puerta donde el pequeño Peter había pasado la noche, estaba abierta. Bajaron para hablar, regañar al pequeño, Noruega noto que la habitación de Denmark también estaba vacía, como se atrevía a no remediar el ruido, que el menor causaba. Bajaron las escaleras y se toparon con el pequeño Peter, de pie en el umbral que va a la cocina, con la cachorrita a su lado.

– Peter– la voz de Tino se oía ligeramente severa

– Cuidado-de su yo– dijo el menor hacia la cocina, todos suspiraron al creer que se trataba del danés. Así que se asomaron. Para ver. Que era lo que pasaba, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que miraban, en la cocina, parado en las estanterías, se hallaba un muchachito con unos grandes pijamas rojos, removiendo y buscando algo.

– No hay nada– declaro con una voz estruendosa y alegre, que todos reconocieron, pero que ninguno se atrevió a entender.

– Ya te lo dije de su yo, aquí no se comen esas cosas– dijo el menor caminando hacia el interior de la cocina, con Hanatamago a su lado dejando a sus padres y tíos de pie en el umbral. Que no se creían lo que pasaba, no podía ser después de todo, era imposible que aquel joven fuera el danés

– Tonto, todos los adultos las ocultan– dijo el adolescente, aun removiendo cosas en los estantes.

– Desu yo, en serio bájate de ahí, vas a caerte– el niño suspiraba intentando bajar al joven de los estantes.

– Lo encontré– grito sacando una caja y perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo sentado de lleno al suelo.

– ¿Te lastimaste de su yo?– grito el pequeño Peter acercándose a su joven compañero de orbes azul arrecife y pelo rubio cenizo, desordenado, sus pijamas rojas y con unas extravagantes pantuflas de conejo que Noruega reconoció como suyas, las tenía olvidadas en algún lugar de la casa. Porqué le parecían ridículas.

– Botín de guerra mi camarada– rio el joven danés, mostrándole una caja de galletas de Mantequilla y Jengibre.

– Estas un poco loco de su yo– rio Peter tendiéndole una mano, para que se pusiera de pie, se giraron hacia los mayores, que no pudieron evitar abrir la boca, frente a ellos estaba sin lugar a Dudas  
>un Dinamarca adolescente, aparentaba unos 14 años, y tenía una mirada de desconfianza posada en los mayores.<p>

– Denmark– dijo el Finlandés, dando un paso hacia la cocina

– Quien quiera que sean ustedes, les advierto que si intentan algo las arrancare la cabeza– declaro el joven adolescente, y su amada Hildegart apareció en sus manos, a la par que cubría con su cuerpo el del pequeño Peter a su lado.

– Tranquilo de suyo, Ellos son mis padres y mis tíos, ¿no los recuerdas? Los estabas llamando cuando entraste a mi alcoba– dijo el micro nación, tomando a su tío adolescente del brazo.

– Yo buscaba a mis hermanos, realmente no sé por qué pero, esta es mi casa, ¿o no? –

– Si lo es de su yo, ellos son tus ¿hermanos? Bueno son Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia– Peter los señalo en ese orden.

– No puede ser– el hacha desapareció de pronto y el joven danés, bajo el rostro, con nostalgia.

– ¿Está todo bien? – insistió Fin que era el único al parecer, recuperado del Shock.

– Si, ya son adultos e incluso tienen un hijo, ¿porque yo soy aun un chiquillo? – un montón de lagrimones se juntó en los ojos del rubio, que bajo más el rostro y arrojo las galletas al suelo con una tremenda ira

– Donde están los niños que deje cuando me embarque– decía mordiéndose el labio, muy confundido. Los mayores entendieron de pronto, cuando Denmark aparentaba los 14 años, fue obligado a embarcarse, con los vikingos de su nación, para conquistar más naciones y crecer como imperio, ellos no se volvieron a ver hasta un par de décadas después había pasado mucho tiempo, y cuando se reencontraron Denmark tenía la apariencia de un joven de 16 años. No hubo ningún problema porque ellos también habían crecido y eran ahora un grupo de adolescentes, menores al danés, solo por un par de años. Ahora tenían a un adolescente Danés de unos aparentemente 14 años, que no entendía como sus Hermanos habían crecido de forma tan abrumante, en lo que pare él era poco tiempo, mientras que los adultos no entendían como diablos el Mayor danés era ahora un adolescente de 14 años, con complejo de guardián.

Se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Tino había preparado un poco de chocolate y los ahora 2 adolescentes disfrutaban de la bebida acompañadas de las galletas que el Danés había encontrado.

– Entonces, ¿me volví pequeño? – decía el danés, con galletas en la boca, y aun con pijamas

– S',per' no s'bem's porqu'– dijo el Sueco, tratando de sonar calmado.

– ¿Por qué Noruega me pone cosas encima? – el nórdico le ponía, talismanes en la cabeza, y un sinfín de objetos mágicos.

– Trato de deshacer el hechizo– declaro el nórdico

– ¿Ah? Eres genial Norge– siguió comiendo el ahora menor, mientras el noruego le ponía miles de cosas encima.

– No puede ser– declaro el nórdico, tras haber golpeado al danés con un cristal brillante.

– Me dolió Norge– dijo mientras se sobaba la frente y le extendía la taza a Fin que sonriendo la relleno de espumosos chocolate caliente.

– ¿Qué paso? – dijo el islandés.

– Es una magia más poderosa que la mía– declaro sentando muy cansado

– Le pediremos ayuda a Inglaterra mañana– dijo tremendamente sonriente el finlandés.

– Por ahora, creo que algo de mi ropa te viene, iremos a comprarte unos jeans y una playera… debes presentarte elegante mañana– hablaba para sí mismo el Finlandés.

– Está bien– dijo sonriendo el danés

– Peter, Mathias terminen su comida y vamos a salir, Mathias cuando termines te sube a tu habitación te dejare algo de mi ropa, para que te la pongas, será solo hasta encontrar algo de ropa para ti– dijo sonriendo

– Gracias Tino– los jóvenes siguieron comiendo los otros tres nórdicos veían a Fin al parecer en su fase Mamá activada.

Y aun en la distancia, los involucrados de los tres casos todos pensaban

– Todo esto será demasiado, complicado–

Mientras que una dulce mirada los observaba, desde las sombras, sus ojos lilas, y una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Y que os parecio, os dejo en claro que no significa que vaya abandonar mis otros fics, solo que este surgio de pronto, de nuevo no sera muy extenso en capitulos, aun asi espero que os guste.<p>

Deja un Review y los involucrados podran disfrutar de una ardiente Sesion con los jovenes Adolescentes


	2. Encuentros y Nuevos Misterios

Hola Gente Bonita...Que les digo... Pues estoy Feliz,

Primero: por que les ha gustado mi Fic  
>Segundo: por que tuve una entrevista de trabajo (Con mi carrera y siendo mujer es muy raro tener esas oportunidades Wiii) Esperare haber que pasa y mientras tanto escribire para ustedes<br>Tercero: por que me han apoyado con sus reviews, tanto aqui como en mis demas Fics. Mil Gracias

Lo obvio la historia me pertenece los personajes en ella ¡No! (Mentira son mios, mios jajajajaja) Ok No XD

* * *

><p>Todos los involucrados pasaron un día de caos, pero una noche tranquila, después se perfilaron hacia el lugar donde la reunión tendría lugar.<p>

Estados unidos 8 a.m. Sede de las naciones unidas de Washington D.C.

– ¿Es raro que están tan retrasados? Me preocupa, Inglaterra-san llego hace 2 días a América, yo mismo hable con el– decía el japonés, en su lugar, mientras que todos estaban ya muy impacientes por el retraso de una hora y par de minutos, de algunas naciones, la invitación a esta reunión no era para todas las naciones aun así se notaba la ausencia de la mayoría.

– Kesesese, se habrán armado una orgia– dijo riéndose el albino, que de nuevo no debería estar ahí

– Obaka-san, no digas esas cosas tan indecentes– lo reprimió Austria, mientras que Hungría, ya tomaba notas junto con Japón.

– Te digo que te comportes, pequeño Monstruo– se oía la agitada voz del rubio francés, a las afueras.

– Cierra la boca, mujerzuela francesa– le reclamo otra voz, un poco más joven, de acento agresivo. Las puertas fueron abiertas de una patada, todos esperaron ver al americano entrar riendo, sin embargo, un adolescente rubio entro corriendo. Detrás de él, un trio de rubios, de actitud cansada, y muy ojerosos, se dejaron caer en sus asientos.

– ¿América?– inquirieron los pocos que fueron capaces de hablar.

– ¿Qué? – les respondió la cansada y molesta la voz del americano, desde su asiento.

– Alfred, ¿qué es eso? – inquirió la adolescente voz, jalando la cazadora del americano. Que había corrido desde una ventana para llamarlo.

– Por favor, siéntate– dijo el americano, indicándole la silla.

– No eres mi madre, maldito Yankee– y tres decir aquello, corrió hacia una de las ventanas, abiertas, iba vestido con unos jeans negros de punk y una playera blanca con la bandera del reino unido desgarrada. Su mechón caía en su espalda arreglado de forma francesa, dándole un toque estupendo. En sus orejas había unos pequeños aretes de gemas, blancas rojas y azules. Y usaba un par de muñequeras, sus botas gruesas, solo consiguieron que todos lo miraran estupefactos y muy confundidos.

– Inglaterra-san– dijo muy confundido el japonés.

– ¿Quién eres? – declaro el inglés, mirando hacia abajo ligeramente colgado por la ventana.

– Ahh… Arthur por favor, vas a caerte– dijo el Americano poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el joven inglés. Oyeron unos estridentes gritos provenientes del piso principal, ya que ellos se hallaban en el tercero.

Alfred levanto al joven ingles de las caderas, suspendiéndole en el aire. Y alejándole de la ventana. Apenas lo hizo un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos olivos, entro por ella, sorprendiendo a todos, pues estaban en el tercer piso.

– ¡Ahhh! – gritaron todos, el joven los miro y volteo el rostro indignado. Por la puerta principal entraron corriendo. El alemán, el español y el italiano del norte.

– Por el amor de dios, Lovino, no vuelvas a hacer eso– gritaba el español, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Cállate bastardo, estoy bien, siempre lo hago– dijo el jovencito, golpeando el pecho del español.

– ¿Con que clase de maniáticos te juntas?– grito el alemán tremendamente alterado.

– Asesinos, mercenarios, cortesanas, mafiosos, ladrones, y los locos de Sicilia, ¿Por qué? –dijo sin comprender el toque de ironía que había usado el alemá el shock que su respuesta le había causado.

– Fratello, me asustaste– declaro el italiano abrazando a su adolescente hermano.

– Ya suéltame– llevaba unos jeans azules, zapatos tenis blancos de diseñador y una chaqueta negra, que acentuaba su playera blanca sin mangas.

– Bien, acabemos con esto, ¿Dónde está el maldito inglés? – si antes todos estaban sorprendidos ahora estaban anonadados.

– ¿Ah…? Uno de los amigos de la perra francesa, ¿qué quieres de mi maldito anciano?– el español se erizo al oír el tono de voz, se giró para ver al inglés, que pataleaba para que Alfred le soltara.

– Por el amor de la sagrada familia, ¿qué coño te ha pasado? –

– Y a ti que te viene importando, eres uno de esos amantes del francés de mierda–

– _Mon Dieu_, he soportado tu boca, durante un día entero, te pido que te calles _par dieu_–

– ¡Cómo quieras! – y sin más el rubio adolescente se dejó caer, cruzado de brazos y piernas, el joven castaño lo miro un poco, y se acercó. Ligeramente.

– Gli adulti sono merda– dijo el joven castaño observando a su contraparte rubia (los adultos son una mierda)

– Of Curse, feel my owners, I am quite capable of killing– (por supuesto, se sienten mis dueños, Yo soy capaz de matar)

– Sì, mi piace, posso uccidere 15 uomini me stesso, ma come si sentono più forte di me è stato bollato come debole, in particolare il pedofilo spagnolo– (Si, yo puedo matar a 15 personas solo, pero como se sienten muy poderosos me tachan de débil, sobre todo el pedófilo español)

– Lovino– le riño el mayor italiano, mientras que el americano, tiro de la oreja del inglés y con ese acto, lo llevo hasta la silla donde lo dejo, gritando los improperios más propios de un tabernero. Terminaron sentados uno frente al otro, mientras que todos entraban en una pequeña crisis, de gritos, al ver a los ahora adolescentes.

– ¿Pero que paso? – insistían algunos

– No lo sé– decían el español y el americano, y con un poco de orden puesta por el alemán, comenzaron los relatos de lo ocurrido, omitiendo la parte de casi haber sido capados y acusados de violadores.

– Jajajaja El rey esta aquí– grito una alegre y chillona voz abriendo la puerta. Tras el Tino, venia de Berwald, los otros tres nórdicos, se veían, algo frustrado por la actitud del mayor, ahora adolescente, este vestía, una playera roja con una cruz blanca en el pecho, similar a la bandera de Dinamarca. Unos jeans Levi's clásicos negros con detalles rojos en las múltiples bolsas del pantalón.

– ¿Ah? TAMBIEN DENMARK– gritaron casi todos, más de inmediato, el sonido de una espada dando de lleno al suelo los dejo sin habla

– ENGLAND– grito el americano, al ver al joven sosteniendo su espada.

– ¿Britania? – dijo el danés, de forma sorprendida.

– Me sorprende, que sigas teniendo la apariencia de un imbécil, creí que al verte tendrías una cara, menos repugnante– el inglés hablaba, con una voz cavernosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban, con ese brillo aterrador.

– Jajaja, yo me sorprendo de ver que ahora no eres un escuálido e inútil niño JAJAJA, aunque por tu manejo con la espada, sigues siendo lo último–

– Cierra la boca, basura danesa– grito el inglés lanzándose de nuevo contra el danés, que en un simple movimiento ya estaba respondiendo el ataque con su hacha en mano.

– Sigues molesto conmigo pequeño conejo– la sonrisa de Dinamarca era una sádica y deformaba su rostro con un gesto de demencia. La espada y el hacha estaban a punto de chocar, aun bajo la mirada atónita de todos. En un instante una cuchilla se clavó entre ambos.

– ¡AH! – dijeron todos dirigiendo su mirada al aura roja azul oscuro que se formaba tras el joven italiano.

– Están asustando a mi Fratello, basuras– dijo mientras tres cuchillas danzaban en sus dedos.

– Sorprendente, ¿eres un asesino?– dijeron ambos rubios mirando a la nación italiana.

– ¡Ahg! Sit; merda–

– Fratello per favore– lloraba el italiano norteño oculto tras el alemán, que tenía la boca abierta boqueando, jamás había imaginado siquiera que alguno de los italianos fuera capaces de sostener un arma, y ahora resultaba que su cuñado, era al parecer un asesino.

– Ahh maldición Feliciano, ¿porque estas moqueando?–

– Lovino ¿porque eres tan bipolar?– lloro más fuerte el italiano, sorprendiendo un poco a todos por sus palabras.

– No soy Bipolar MERDA– grito Lovino

– Maldito Danés de mierda– contrarresto el Ingles

– Conejo Mediocre, arrodíllate a mis pies– Rio el danés, blandiendo su hacha

– Cierren la boca ustedes– grito Lovino

– Cállate– respondió el ingles

– Mejor dejen que les arranque la cabeza, no hay nada mejor que el rojo sangre– reía el danés

– Cállate sádico de mierda– grito Lovino

– Por qué no se callan ambos, malditas naciones, de porquería, mujerzuelas de Europa– respondió el ingles

– Los descuartizare tan rápido que no lo notaran– insistió el danés, que ya tenía a todos un poco asustados

– Da…Mejor vuélvanse uno conmigo-da– eso sorprendió a todos que se giraron a la puerta recién abierta

– Iván-Aru– todos se giraron al ver entrar a los bálticos y a las hermanas de Rusia. Estos Se hicieron a un lado y una joven y adolescente Rusia apareció de pronto.

– Ahh…Muchas naciones para nuestro sueño Yao–

– Aiya…Yo no sueño con tenerlos a todos en mi casa-aru, quiero volver a casa-aru, aquí no hay muralla que me protege-aru–

– Ha…Iván protegerá a Yao-da–

– Lo juras-aru– los bálticos y las "rusas" se hicieron más a los lados, el pequeño chino aprecio de pronto, su largo cabello negro sujeto en dos coletas. Y su pequeño cuerpo cubierto. Por un vestido de Qi-lolita, que logro que Kiku y Elizabeth comenzaran con las fotos sin control.

– Kol-KOL-KOL– dijo el ruso logrando que se petrificaran un poco.

– Ah… Yao, te vez tan violable, Ahh– dijo la Bielorrusa, con una aura morada saliendo de ella. El chino corrió hacia el resto de los adolescentes, llevaba unas mallas negras y zapatos de danza china. Todo en una perfecta combinación de rojo y negro.

– ¿Ahh?– dijo el ruso, caminando tras el chino, que estaba oculto tras el danés. Que tenía la misma estatura del ruso en esos instantes.

– Ese chino es mio-da– dijo inclinándose un poco, para ver a Yao.

– ¿Ah?, pues claro JAJAJA, Soy Dinamarca, llámame Mathias– dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano al ruso, este la sujeto

– Soy Rusia-da, todos serán uno conmigo algún día-da–

– Woah, pues entonces, mejor llevarnos bien, y pues si no me quejo, pero esos de allá, son mis hermanos, si los tocas te mato– dijo el danés, aun sosteniendo la mano del ruso.

– Da- Iván, entiende, todos serán uno conmigo-da, pero Iván solo toca a Yao, los hermanos de Denmark-son muy viejos da– dio sonriente y ganándose una risa de parte del danés.

– Odio a los grandes imperios– declaro Lovino parado al lado de ellos.

– Ah, A Iván le agradan tus ojos-da ¿Serás uno conmigo?–

– ¿Ah? Mierda, 5 comidas al día y no limpio– España cayó de espaldas al oírlo

– Ah Yao le agrada el rubio de ojos color bonito, también serás unos conmigo-da– dijo el Ruso tratando de tocar al inglés, que salto hacia atrás.

– No me agrada que me toquen…y no me importa, mientras pueda andar en mi barco saqueando y descuartizando a los rebeldes, a y si me prometes patear a mis hermanos, todos los…– América le puso una palma en la boca.

– Mi amante no será uno con el comunista, me vale si ahora es un pervertido en miniatura–

– ¿Ah?– los adolescentes miraron al rubio americano.

– Ustedes son…– Lovino se tiño de rojo y bajo la cabeza, el inglés, estaba igual o peor de avergonzado, Yao. Estaba ahora junto a Kiku, que le tomaba fotos, aprovechando lo sonrojado que estaba. El danés, se paró junto a sus hermanos.

– Creí que solo los adultos podían ser amantes– dijo logrando que los 4 se sonrojaran.

– Iván y Yao, son amantes, despertaron desnudos abrazados en la misma cama-da– dijo con una sonrisa mucho más infantil.

– AIYA– dijo el chino, para correr de nuevo esta vez hasta Iván que lo abrazo protectoramente, aun ahora le sobresalía un buen pedazo al chino.

– Pues es una mierda, despertar desnudo y abrazado a alguien no demuestra nada– grito alterado Lovino. El español se hundió un poco más en su depresión.

– Sí, lo lo lo, mismo– dijo el inglés, soltándose del Americano.

– Pero Yao, tenía la esencia de Iván en el–

– AIYA– grito el chino, mientras que el ruso lo apretaba fuertemente soportando sus golpes.

– Cállate, eso no dice nada– otra vez Lovino, rojo tomate, el inglés ya estaba en el suelo. Siendo atendido por el canadiense… mientras repetía muy bajamente

– No vale la pena, no la vale, mi honor fue arruinado–

– Ahh, yo desperté solo en mi cama, con dolor de cabeza, y sin comprender donde estaba– dijo el danés, posando su dedo en la boca. Una ligera culpa llego al noruego.

– No estoy declarando nada, España jamás se atrevería a lastimarme– dijo el Italiano, muy sonrojado en segundo tenia al español, alzándole en brazos.

– Suéltame Bastardo– gritaba.

– Basta…Tenemos que encontrar soluciones, todos los adolescentes, a sus lugares– grito el Alemán, el chino se aferró más al ruso. Después se sentaron, aun cuando este decidió sentarse en piernas del ruso.

– Bien, debemos dejar en claro lo que paso… podría haber más afectados– dijo el Alemán tranquilamente.

– Pero la valkiria dijo que solo 5 bendecidos podrían verla– dijo el danés, mordiendo un dulce.

– ¿Ah? El hada, tú la viste– dijo el Inglés, que tomaba un poco de malteada, cedida por el americano.

– Era una valkiria– insistió el danés.

– Era un hada, aparte de idiota, ciego– recalco el inglés. Y ambas auras rojas les rodearon

– Era Xi Wang mu, la diosa de la vida eterna-aru, ¿Verdad Iván-aru?– dijo el chino, muy sonriente.

– Yo creí que era una Rusalka– dijo sonriendo –Marcándome el camino para que todos sean uno conmigo-da–

– Iván malo-aru– brinco de sus piernas y se sentó en la silla vacía de aun lado.

– Yo puedo asegurar que era diana– dijo el italiano cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Ve? Nii-chan viste una diosa– dijo de pronto el menor italiano

– Te lo puedo asegurar, era la hermosa diosa de la luna, después de todo es la confidente de los asesinos– dijo cruzándose de brazos

– Y protectora de los vírgenes– de claro el Inglés, con mofa

– ¿Qué significa eso?, pedazo de mierda–

– Lo obvio, mujerzuela de la mujerzuela francesa– grito el joven inglés.

– España no es la mujerzuela de nadie– grito Lovino, el español ya estaba en éxtasis de nuevo Lovi, ya lo había defendido dos veces, en un solo día.

– JA, ¿Te crees una palabra de la mierda que dices?– insinuó el ingles

– Cállate– grito de nuevo

– Por eso no salgo de la ciudad prohibida-aru, todos los extranjeros quieren lo que es mio-aru– el adolescente Chino, estaba jugando con una hoja de papel, como haciendo origami.

– Ahh… si ese es el caso no pudo ser– declaro el danés muy tranquilo

– ¿Por qué no?– grito el joven Italiano

– Porque yo no soy virgen– declaro mordiendo un nuevo dulce, logrando que todos los nórdicos cayeran de sus sillas. Aterrados

– ¿Pero cómo?– gritaron los nórdicos

– Ah, pues mi primera vez, fue con una de las niñas de la aldea de Runas, fue raro, realmente, fue un simple contacto, no más de 10 segundos– la cara de expectación de todos, vino seguida de la carcajada sonora del Ingles

– Imbécil, eso fue un beso– dijo riéndose notablemente

– Ah, pero el capitán del barco me dijo, que ya no podía considerarme virgen– dijo tranquilo, y mirando al inglés.

– ¡Duah!… de los labios… ¡duah!, pero eso no cuenta– insistió el inglés, los nórdicos ya pensaban en quien le daría la charla al danés.

– Bueno aun así no puede ser, Yao despertó con Iván-da, después de ambos haber sido uno– sentencio el ruso

– AIYA– grito el Chino pegándole con un dedo a la mesa que se partió en miles de pequeños fragmentos, dejando a todos muy aterrados

– Iván-aru, no lo digas-aru, no me gusta-aru– dijo ya más tranquilo, un poco sonrojado y mirándole.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?– preguntaron todos muy nerviosos

– ¿Bueno como sea, entonces sea como sea, era una chica o no?– dijo Lovino recuperando la atención de todos.

– Si– respondieron el inglés y el danés, mientras que un Aru y un Da fue la respuesta de los otros dos

– ¿Y bien, entonces qué?– intervino el alemán, ahora todos estaban sentados en un ovalo, pues no había ya ninguna mesa.

– Pues encontrarle– dijeron los nórdicos, el español y los bálticos.

– El Hero lo hará– sentencio el americano

– Nos iremos con ella– dijeron los adolescentes

– ¿Qué?– fue el grito de todos

– Sus ofertas eran buenas– sentencio el inglés.

– Si, un mundo sin guerras– dijo el Italiano del sur, recargándose en la silla y murmurando algo que nadie más que el escucho –Un mundo donde, me quieran a mí, y no a Feli o la herencia de mi abuelo–

– Un mundo donde Yao e Iván, estén juntos-da; Y donde todos quieren ser uno con Iván-aru– sentenciaron el Ruso y el Chino, tomándose las manos

– Un mundo que descubrir, donde podre proteger a todos– dijo el danés y desvió ligeramente su rostro. No estaba seguro de lo que aquella voz le había dicho y no quería corroborarlo.

– Un lugar donde nadie me abandone, de nuevo– dijo el inglés y al instante, tenía al americano junto a él, acariciándole el cabello.

– ¿Y cuándo vendrá?– dijo el alemán, desconcertado, no podía creerse que un ser mágico les pudiera desaparecer, no sin percusiones en todo el mundo.

– En un mes– dijeron todos, logrando un silencio sepulcral.

– Sera nuestra decisión entonces…– dijeron como si ya lo hubieran decidido.

– Pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en un mes-da– dijo Iván, sujetando más fuerte la mano de china.

– Si, tal vez en un mes, nos demos cuenta que no todo es malo, que aquí es mejor– dijo el danés, sonriendo

– O tal vez no– dijeron el inglés y el Italiano

El pensamiento de los mayores, era simplemente el mismo…Convencer a los ahora adolescentes que ese era el lugar a donde pertenecían, con quienes los consideraban, amigos y los amaban.

Y mientras tanto una alegra e infantil silueta, preparaba en un gran castillo blanco un sinfín de habitaciones, con juegos, juguetes y todo lo que un grupo de adolescentes disfrutaría. Mientras su risa ahora, no tan infantil inundaba el lugar.

– Pronto… muy pronto, experimentaran… la efímera felicidad–

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...me diran de seguro...no que no serian tan largos XD pero no he podido contenerme, realmente me sentia Feliz XD<p>

Y que les parecio, es hora de sembrar el misterio XD.

por fa dejen todas sus opiniones en un Review

El Link azul de abajo es magico, pulsalo y podras maldecir a la autora sin convocar a Rusia, o bien convocarlo de cuerpo completo XD

Deja un Review y un Yao vestido de Qi-Lolita ira a romper las mesas sobrantes de tu casa.

Deja un Review. Ayuda a Todos a convencer a sus adolescentes.

Deja un Review, y escoge quien le dara a Den "la CHARLA"


	3. La Misteriosa Revelacion

Los personajes de esta Historia han sido previamente secuestrados y engatusados para hacer lo que yo les digo, sin mas Aqui la Historia

* * *

><p>Tras la misteriosa revelación, todo se tornó más calmado, la mayoría de los países que no estaban involucrados optaron por retirarse y buscar algo de información. (O mostrarse Neutrales, en todo)<p>

Optaron por retirarse y tratar de descubrir un poco de cómo se dieron las extrañas visitas. Tendrían como ventaja que se había declarado una semana entera de reuniones, en las que no avanzarían nada, pues esta vez lo importante era ayudar a los ahora adolescentes

El cuarteto de rubios iban en la camioneta Van de Francis, este conducía mientras que Arthur iba en el asiento del copiloto, por su parte los dos rubios americanos iban en los asientos traseros.

– Y…Piensas irte con esa extraña– inquirió el francés, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero ya se cansó del silencio sepulcral

– ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?– dijo el rubio adolescente, con su mejilla recargada en su palma

– Pues no lose– dijo el francés, un poco sorprendido por el aburrimiento que el menor mostraba

– Exacto, no habría diferencia, si me quedo o me voy, a nadie le importaría– dijo desviando la vista hacia la ventanilla sin cambiar de pose.

– Mon ami, no quise decir eso–menciono el francés, un poco inquieto

– Arthur, nosotros te extrañaríamos– dijo el canadiense seriamente, el adolescente bajo la vista y desvió el rostro para ver las vista atreves de la ventana.

– No lo creo– dijo sin mirarlos, los adultos se dedicaron una mirada atreves del espejo de la camioneta

– Yo no podría vivir sin ti– el americano acaricio ligeramente los rubios cabellos aun desde el asiento trasero, logrando sonrojar al inglés.

– Vez, Mon ami las cosas han cambiado, y tú has sido parte de ello– declaro el francés, sonriendo tiernamente.

– Tu aún me odias– dijo mirando al francés

– No, hace mucho que eso acabo, aún tenemos nuestros conflictos, pero salimos a bares, cometemos ligeros actos de vandalismo, me fascina ir a tu casa en las semanas PUNK.-ROCK, e incluso criamos a Mathew y Alfred, juntos se podría decir– el francés sonreía ahora con picardía

– ¿Y mis hermanos?– todos se miraron entre si

– Pues formaron el Reino unido– dijo el canadiense

– Ahh, Si, son el conjunto de naciones que lo conforman– asintió el americano

– ¿Enserio?– dijo con los ojos iluminados

– Bueno Mon ami, tu sabes cómo son tus hermanos– dijo el francés, frenando pues ya se hallaban en el estacionamiento del hotel donde se quedarían.

– Pero, si formamos un Reino juntos significa que no me odian– su voz se oía por completo ilusionada, Francis hizo una mueca y quitándose el cinturón tomo la mano del menor que lo miro intrigado

– Mon Ami, tienes una familia ahora más grande, criaste muchas colonias, que aun. Ahh, te llaman a veces, ellos pues… Tienes a Alfred él te ama– el francés se veía realmente mortificado tratando de escoger las palabras idóneas.

– Entonces, ¿vivimos todos en Reino unido?– pregunto confundido y entusiasmado

– Ya no son niños, sabes, ellos tienen casi todos la misma apariencia de Alfred, bueno su estatura, y edad–

– Pero…mis hermanos viven conmigo ¿no?, ellos tienen que hacerse cargo de sus países lo entiendo, pero, van a casa, o yo voy a verlos ¿verdad? ¿Cómo a Alfred? Aunque sin el… sin los actos de pareja– se puso rojo, pero aun así esperaba una respuesta

– Vamos a cenar– dijo el americano que no tenía ni idea de cómo intervenir de forma correcta.

– Pero…–

– Alfred tiene razón, no debes retrasar tus alimentos– el francés le dio un empujón

– Pero…–

– Hablaremos después de la cena– Canadá lo ayudo a bajar y aunque no muy complacido decidió aceptar, tenía algo de hambre.

Comenzaron a caminar ligeramente atrasados, al inglés que iba sumido en sus pensamientos, una camioneta se estaciono de pronto frente a ellos, de esta bajo el danés, completamente alterado.

– ¿Dan?– el inglés corrió ligeramente hasta alcanzarlo, el resto de los nórdicos bajo mirándose culpablemente, cuanto agradecía Tino haber dejado a Peter con Letonia en el hotel.

– ¿Qué paso?– pregunto el inglés, y de inmediato los orbes ultramarinos del danés, se posaron en su contraparte verde pradera

– Un mes, es una mierda, ellos llevan deseando deshacerse de mi por siglos, soy la molestia idiota que solo los ha atormentado, él tonto que no tiene la suficiente capacidad mental para entender que le odian… mi respuesta está muy clara– y tras decir eso salió corriendo. Los nórdicos miraron a los rubios mayores y bajaron el rostro con una clara culpa grabada en el rosto

– Dan, siempre hablaba de sus hermanos, que él sería capaz de matar por protegerlos, que él los amaba tanto, y ellos a él, yo siempre lo envidie por ello, pero… ¿era una mentira?– todos miraron al inglés, que tenía una gran duda en su mente y una sensación confusa en su pecho.

– Deberían hablar con el– dijo el canadiense, con una rostro molesto, se adelantó y tomo a Arthur del hombro

– Vamos Arthur, no debes atrasar tus alimentos– dijo sonriéndole al inglés, que asintió confundido, apenas comenzaban a caminar, cuando otra camioneta se frenó Canadá tuvo que jalar al inglés pues la camioneta era conducida como sin control, las puertas se abrieron de pronto y tan rápido como un bólido, el ruso se hallaba ya en el piso, tratando de pegarle a un sorprendido y asustado americano, mientras que china, manoteaba por liberarse del agarre de Japón que había viajado con ellos para hablar con Yao.

– Suéltame-Aru, te crie te di mi cultura y tú me pagaste con una cicatriz-aru, eres un maldito traidor-aru, suéltame, no eres diferente a ninguno de los que me quieren ver muerto-aru– gritaba el chino, e insistía en tratar de zafarse del agarre de Kiku.

– Por favor China-san, escúcheme, no fue así– el pobre de Kiku apenas y podía contener a China, hasta Bielorrusia trataba de calmar al joven. Por su parte Lituania , Estonia y Ucrania, trataban de contener a Iván que tiraba golpes al Americano que apenas y podía cubrirse no es como si tuviera la misma fuerza que su forma adulta, pero igual si no se cuidaba podría ocurrir un accidente en ambas naciones

– KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL– entre los tres Europeos del norte apenas y podían mantener a Rusia lejos de Alfred, que se recuperaba de los intentos de golpe. Y uno que otro muy certero bien dado.

– Los alejaste a Todos de mi da, maldito cerdo capitalista da, tu querías que me quedara solo, cerdo yanqui da, solo porque te independizaste de Inglaterra, ¿creías que podías someter a todos?, infeliz maldito DA, KOLKOLKOL– el euroasiático siempre sonriente era ahora una joven adolescente con un aura por completo negra rodeándole.

– ¿Te independizaste de mí?– la voz de Arthur logro calmar un poco el asunto. Se oía aterrado

– ¿Qué te sorprende-aru? Nunca quisieron estar contigo, Tú me quitaste a Hong Kong aunque al final él también te abandono-aru, como todos-aru, eres igual a nosotros aru, nos han dejado, tras guerras, tras lágrimas, tras haberles dado todo-aru, Suéltame– y golpeo con su mano libre la muñeca del Japonés que se abrió con un terrible dolor y callo como si no tuviera articulaciones, corrió alejándose de ellos y poniéndose cerca de los otros Europeos que contenían a Rusia.

– Suéltenlo-aru– dijo poniéndose en pose de Kung Fu, aun cuando de sus ambarinos ojos brotaban cientos de lagrimas

– ¿Es cierto?– pregunto bajando el rostro alejándose un poco de Canadá

– Arthur Mon ami, platiquemos adentro, esto es un malentendido–dijo el francés, tras poner de pie al americano

– Era mentira, ¿no?, por eso no me dijiste si ellos me querían, por eso no querías decírmelo, me abandonaron, ¿todos?, ¿cuántos 2, 3?– se sentía claramente atormentado

– Dominaste a casi todo el mundo, tuviste más colonias que España– Lovino contesto parado junto a su Hermano, Alemania, España, Austria, Hungría y Prusia. Se había bajado de la camioneta y quedado estáticos viendo todo frente a ellos.

– ¿Todos me abandonaron?–

– No Arthur, no fue así– el canadiense sonaba realmente preocupado

– Todos se independizaron de mí, pero mis hermanos, aceptaron estar conmigo después de eso ¿verdad?– se notaba el deseo de obtener una respuesta afirmativa

– Ellos, ya no me odian ¿verdad?– los ojos verdes comenzaban a cubrirse de lagrimas

– ¿A donde iras de su yo?– el grito de la pequeña micro nación alerto a todos, que se giraron a ver al danés que traía su mochila al hombro.

– DENMARK– grito Tino e Islandia.

– Suéltame, déjame en paz, porque no me abandonas, ¿Eh?, tal y como lo hiciste con England, tus hermanos y los míos son iguales, son un ASCO– el danés, jalaba la mochila tratando de liberarse de Sealand que trataba de contenerlo

– PETER– grito Tino corriendo hacia ambos adolescentes

– Claro– el canadiense miraba fijamente al Inglés, sin comprender mucho

– Por qué deberían quererme, Yo soy el estorbo, nadie me necesita, Francia me odiaba, El imperio Romano solo quería más tierras, mi pueblo solo desea poder…No me importa, no los necesito, sobreviví solo, solo, no los necesito– el aura roja se tornó negra, asustando a todos, que miraron al inglés, dejando de lado sus propios gritos, y sintiendo terror y confusión

– TAMPOCO ME NECESITAN– todo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, los ojos verdes brillaban de forma intensa misteriosa, pero llena de dolor. – Yo hare que de verdad dejen de NECESITARME, SIN NADA, SIN NADIE, ENTONCES NO HABRA SOLEDAD, NADIE VOLVERA A ABANDONARME– el temblor se intensifico y en un segundo el aura negra les rodeo dejándoles como única visión el brillo intenso de los ojos verdes, frente a ellos. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó y todo volvió a su estado normal, los adolescentes yacían inconscientes en el piso, mientras que los adultos estaban aterrados y confundidos

– ¿No pueden hacerme esto tan fácil?– dijo una dulce voz, que no supieron de donde provenía.

– ¿Quién eres?– El alemán y el Prusiano ya tenían sus armas de fuego a la vista mientras que protegían a Austria e Italia que estaban junto al inconsciente cuerpo del Romano

– ¿Realmente, no les importa si me los llevo para siempre?– ínsito de nuevo la voz

– Aparece de una vez maldita– grito Bielorrusia ahora junto a Rusia y China, justo como Ucrania y Japón.

– Pues les diré, solamente…Solo los elegidos pueden verme pero… ya que ustedes perderán, sin duda alguna– una joven de cabellos castaños hasta las rodillas apareció de pronto, sus ojos violetas, les sorprendieron por su parentesco con los de Rusia, pero el brillo de estos era sádico al 100% sin piedad, ni rastro de calidez en ellos, todo lo contrario a lo que Rusia mostraba y más si estaba con el Chino. Flotaba curiosamente a la vista de todos. Su cuerpo pequeño como el de una niña de 10 años, pero su presencia tan antigua como la sensación del miedo sobre el mundo entero.

– Mi nombre es Mine… y no soy, ni un hada, ni valkiria, ni nada, Yo soy una existencia superior, pero eso es algo que a ustedes poco les importa, les diré. Que me sorprendió descubrir que solo 24 horas hubieran sido suficientes para que mis elegidos decidieran que Yo…Soy la mejor opción, pero…Tengo que habituar el lugar donde pasaran su inmortalidad existencia, debo arreglar las habitaciones, acondicionar las bibliotecas y esas cosas… por eso les di un mes, porque creí que eso sería suficiente, me equivoque–

– Sigues equivocada, ellos no se irán contigo– grito el español, terriblemente ofuscado

– Seguro, te diré…que de todos los elegidos, el único que no dudo ni un instante en seguirme fue Lovino, él es de todos, el único que no explotara como los demás, el único cuyo dolor…prefiere guardarse, pues teme, que si dice lo que siente, la gente lo considere molesto y lo dejen, Lovino es tal vez, el que mayores problemas tiene, por eso lo quiero conmigo, yo lograría despertar, de él lo que nadie ha podido. Después tenemos la obsesiva-compulsiva de Iván, un niño con el anhelo y el poder de volver a todo el mundo un paraíso o un infierno, todo con la maestría adecuada. También esta Yao, tan lindo, tan tierno, tan… vacío y sin deseos, 4 mil años reducidos a solo mil o dos mil, a un así, suficientes para ver el dolor del mundo, las lágrimas de su gente, ser traicionado, y destrozado, a tal punto en que…su deseo lo obligo a refugiarse en sí mismo, Denmark, oh Den, incluso pienso lo hermoso que serán mis hijos con Mathias… jajaja–

– Maldita– gritaron todos los nórdicos

– Es un chico tan diferente, con el deseo de apaciguar su soledad, sería capaz de someter todo frente a él, de destruirlo, pero ustedes… sus ¡Supuestos Hermanos!– las palabras eran escupidas con un desprecio casi palpable

– ¿De qué hablas?– para sorpresa de Todos, el grito provino de la garganta de Noruega

– Ustedes jamás sabrán de los azotes que Mathias sufrió, de los golpes, los gritos, las órdenes para convertirse en el Rey de Europa, ustedes solo veían lo molesto que era, pero jamás se pusieron a pensar, que todo su rechazo lo hería, y ustedes mismos provocaron, que su sed de poder, esa ambición tomara una salida tremendamente agresiva, todo el daño que no les causaba a ustedes, se los causaba a todos los que eran obligados a enfrentársele–

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?– grito América, muy molesto.

– Por qué los he observado, a todos, desde siempre, pero ellos se han ganado mi favoritismo–

– Tú– el americano estaba muy molesto, sujetaba en sus brazos con una delicadeza extrema a su joven compañero, junto a él, estaban Matthew, Francis y Peter que se aferraba a la mano de su inconsciente hermano.

– Oh… El amor, ese que le ha causado tantas cicatrices en el cuerpo, ese que le ha roto tantas veces el corazón, ese que lo ha hundido en la más triste soledad, Arthur es de todos mi mayor reto, desconfía tanto de todos, que no me ha sido fácil convencerlo, además, esta su poder, Arthur es en este punto de su vida, una nación completa, sin el inconveniente de los sentimientos, pues los oculta para no ser herido, sin nadie que lo comprenda o intente hacerlo, Arthur es en esta faceta, 100% poder, pero están inestable, que moriría antes de poder controlarlo, y mataría todo a su alrededor, es con el que debo tener más cuidado…por eso es encantador–

– A Ore-sama no le interesan tus Masoquistas deseos, Mathias y Arthur son mis amigos, somos parte del BBT, y no permitiré que te los lleves, Rusia y Yo no somos amigos, pero parte de mi Awesome existencia es debido a su maldito complejo de todos serán uno conmigo, y Yao es su amante así que no permitiré que te lo lleves, y a eso súmale a el amante de mi amigo España y hermano de mi cuñado Italia, eso solo te da como resultado…Que el gran ore-sama no permita que te los lleves– Gilbert gritaba mostrando su arma ente la chica que sonriendo bajo hasta la altura del albino que se quedó congelado en un instante.

– Que espécimen tan interesante, tan… perturbado… pero, no lose– se elevó de pronto y uno de los cuchillos de Natasha paso muy cerca de su cabeza incrustándose en la puerta de una de las camionetas

– Jajaja– reía flotando de nuevo

– Maldita– dijo el ex imperio desde el suelo, mirando feo a Natasha.

– Hagamos un trato, les daré una nueva oportunidad, Mientras yo termino de arreglar los detalles, y hacemos esto más divertido… cuando ellos despierten… Lo que paso desde que salieron de la sala de juntas hasta ahora, no existirá, ellos creerán que se quedaron dormidos, y esto no estará en sus mentes, pero… si vuelven a fallar… entonces, ya no habrá nada que hacer… y me los llevare por siempre– la risa siniestra inundo todo el lugar.

– ¿Si, era tan fácil llevártelos por que no lo hiciste?–

– En su forma adulta, ustedes son solo, parte de un juego de poder, obedeciendo a sus líderes y sintiendo las peticiones de su pueblo, era imposible convencerlos, así que nada mejor que alterar su mente a un punto, donde son capaces de ver el mundo, pero no están atados a él, como niños hubiera sido un fracaso, pero como adolescentes, EXITO– de nuevo esa risa, que ya tenía a todos con los pelos de punta.

– Pero, incluso yo tengo limitaciones, No puedo llevarme a nadie que no quiera venir conmigo, ellos deben aceptar, que esto será por toda la eternidad– sonrió de forma cálida, como si estuviera por completo segura que no había vuelta atrás.

– Nos veremos dentro de un mes…Naciones, y mis queridos niños, ADIOS– desapareció con un efecto ensordecedor, todos se miraban atónitos y aterrados.

– Deberíamos mantenernos juntos– dijo Feliciano, sujetando a su hermano con mucho cuidado. Sin poder negarlo todos asintieron, Canadá recibió de brazos del americano al inglés, que después se acercó a los bálticos. Levanto sin esfuerzo a Iván, mientras que Toris cargo a Yao, Berwald, levanto en sus brazos a Mathias. Y España cargaba a Lovino

Se dirigieron a la habitación presidencial que Alfred había preparado en el hotel, y aprovechando la cama imperial que era como dos camas King Size, juntas dejaron durmiendo a los adolescentes, Alfred dejo un dulce beso en la frente de Arthur, que sonrió en su sueño y se giró a abrazar lo que tuviera cerca que era el danés, los ojos de Alfred temblaron y Noruega apareció de pronto dándole un conejo gordo y esponjoso, Alfred lo uso para remplazar el abrazo del inglés, sobre el danés, y el dormido adolescente, lo abrazo más fuerte hundiéndose en su esponjosa comodidad. El americano se alejó y noto entonces como Noruega arreglaba los cabellos del danés y le susurraba algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

– ¡Anko!– fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y cubrir al danés, con una gabardina roja, igual a que usaba como adulto solo que a su medida.

– No dejare que esa maldita se los lleve– la Bielorrusa hablaba con Japón que acomodaba a Rusia y China sobre la cama, cubriéndoles un poco pues hacia algo de frio, y deshaciendo las coletas de china, para que durmiese más cómodo. Casi al instante Iván lo abrazo por la cintura, el vestido era arreglado por Natasha, pues sería incomodo dormir con él+.

– Señorita Natasha, me sorprendió ver que usted era la autora de tan excelente gusto en vestuarios y me preguntaba si usted– La bielorrusa lo miraba feo pero de pronto, su mirada se suavizo cuando noto, la cámara que el japonés sonreía.

– Una sesión de Fotos, con nii-san y mi hermosa muñeca china danzando los más sexys vestidos, si acepto– y jalando al japonés salió del recinto, para mostrarle todos los vestidos que ella misma había confeccionado.

– Lovi-love, tú no puedes dejarme, eres mi niño especial, eres mi vida, yo hare que olvides todo, pero quédate conmigo–Antonio estaba hincado junto a su niño adorado, sujetándole la mano con un tremendo afecto.

– Vamos Antonio– dijo el alemán, poniéndole de pie y conduciéndola a la gran estancia donde todos ya estaban sentados.

– No podemos permitir que algo como hoy se repita– el americano actuaba tremendamente serio

– Tenemos una oportunidad única en nuestras manos, de reivindicarnos– hablo el francés, logrando que la mirada de todos se posara sobre él.

– En el pasado, los dañamos, los destrozamos y somos los únicos culpables para que esto se esté llevando en este instante, así que, porque no hacerlo bien esta vez– todos lo miraron y asintieron de forma tranquila

– Ok, Plan felicidad absoluta, en marcha– todos chitaron al americano que emocionado había dado un grito.

* * *

><p>si lo se este cap es un Churro, pero que se le va a hacer<p>

No por fa dejen sus comentarios, criticas y todo lo que gusten

por favor, saber que opinan me ayuda mucho a continuar

Si dan Click al Link Azul pueden participar en un sorteo para escoger que Pareja de Tortolos podran tener su primer cita (U-U yo me sacrificare por escribirla XD)

Escogan que es lo que quieren Leer, suspenso, drama, romance, miel a centenas. ¿Lemmon?

Gracias por Leer y nos vemos en el proximo

Wii gracias por apoyer, Romance, accion, Instituto


	4. Cook for Teens

Hola gente, vengo saliendo de mi crisis Emo 3: Ok, no , bueno es que desgraciadamente se dan muchas vueltas antes de llegar al objetivo. Creo...

Saben encontre perdidos en mi Pc los que fueran mis primeros Fics Yaoi XD, y me estaba planteando si publicarlos aqui o no XD, tambien me quede viendo, que estan del nabo XD, tienen muchos errores, demasiados XD, pero son importantes para mi, porque son los primeros XD

Volviendo al asunto...Esta historia es Mia, los personajes en ella No, bueno solo uno pero es obvio quien Es XD

Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos, posible OoC muy levemente, y la naturalidad de Arthur y Lovino juntos. ahhh ya se me olvido que mas XD

Jan=Noruega  
>Mathias= Dinamarca. (los demas son los Cannon)<p>

* * *

><p>Los ruidos en la inmensa cocina de aquella habitación presidencial, eran lo único que se escuchaba, trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible, pues al salir de la habitación, habían encontrado a todos los mayores desparramados en el lobby y la sala algunos en los sillones otros en el piso.<p>

Así que prefiriendo no despertarlos se encontraban ahora en la cocina. Habían tenido que pedir en recepción algunos ingredientes e ir a la cocina del hotel. El pequeño Peter les había dicho como, pero para no molestar a los mayores habían tenido que bajar por ellos. Mathias y Yao bajaron acompañados de Peter.

– Entonces-aru, la hermana de Iván-aru dijo que en el futuro yo me vestía así-aru– les contaba el joven chino la razón del vestido, que el día de hoy era blanco con rojo. Sin perder ese toque Qi-Lolita, Denmark asentía sonriente, mientras que Peter intentaba no darse una facepalm y explicarle a la nación mayor que había sido Timado. Y que todo era un siniestro plan de la bielorrusa, de poder convencer a Yao de que aceptara casarse con su hermano y la convirtiera en la concubina del ruso. Si al parecer la bielorrusa había leído algo respecto a los antiguos matrimonios reales Asiáticos. Y lo confirmo con Japón, cuando este emocionado por creerla una Fujoshi mas, había entablado conversación con la chica.

– Oye Yao, ¿cómo es eso de que en tu país me puedo casar muchas veces?-de suyo– inquirió el menor, de los tres con la leve esperanza de que el chino notara la verdad, y es que bueno, él le tenía algo de miedo a la bielorrusa haberla visto ayer tan emocionada solo aumentaba su temor

– AIYA, eres muy joven para casarte-aru–

– Bueno si, pero creceré, ¿sabes?–

– Es cierto-aru, pues se aplica poco, pero es más entre los líderes de las dinastías-aru, el Líder-aru se casa con su prometida-aru y este puede tener más esposas muchas más-aru, siempre y cuando la esposa principal lo apruebe-aru, si la esposa principal lo aprueba-aru el esposo debe cumplir, como hombre y esposo-aru–

– ¿Cómo es que alguien aprueba eso?– dijo sorprendido el menor

– Pues, algunas reinas-aru lo aprueban, por necesidad y temor-aru, además la esposa principal, cuida al marido, las concubinas a los hijos que son educados como hermanos-aru, pero eso se practica muy poco en mi país-aru, como ya te dije, es más con los reyes y emperadores-aru, para poder hacer eso debes ser capaz de sustentar a esposa y concubinas-aru, además, convencer a la esposa real, no es fácil-aru, darle vestidos caros, adornarle el cabello, miles de cosas aru– decía el chino muy tranquilo

– ¿Cómo Natasha contigo?– dijo el menor

– Natasha lo hace porque nos quiere a mí y a Iván-aru, es mi cuñada favorita, ella misma me lo dijo-aru– Peter no pudo evitar darse una Fecepalm, sentía pena por el chino, pero este era caso perdido

– ¿Entonces, si yo viviera en tu país, podría casarme con Norge y después con Ice, y con Fin y Sve?– pregunto sonriente el Danés, el chino lo miro interesado.

– Los tiempos han cambiado-aru, pero a como yo lo recuerdo, el concubinato entre hombres era un crimen, aunque siendo naciones no hay problema-aru– dijo sonriendo después de un rato.

– Tío, Den, ¿porque la pregunta? – inquirió Peter como no queriendo escuchar la respuesta

– Por lo obvio, quiero mucho a mis hermanos, no quiero que me los quiten, pero sobre todo a Norge– dijo sonriendo. –Como tú eres hermano de Arthur, si te lo propusiera Arthur me caparía, y no dudo que las otras 4 morsas también lo intenten– (Hace referencia a Escocia, Gales, y los gemelos Irlanda)

– ¿Y tú aru? – preguntó el chino a la joven micro nación

– Pues, solo era curiosidad, pero yo sin duda me casaría con Letonia– respondió soñadoramente

– ¡Aiya!, ¿Me invitaras a la boda aru? – el joven chino parecía ahora emocionado

– Sí, porque no– respondió sonriendo bobamente.

Habían llegado hasta la cocina. Y haciendo gala de su "encanto" el danés había abierto la puerta de golpe asustando a los trabajadores

– El Rey ordena le den ollas, o arrancara sus cabezas y violara a sus mujeres– dijo y una gran sonrisa se posó en su cara

– ¡AIYA! Estos esclavos se visten muy bien–Peter estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y se daba de topes con la pared, como se le había ocurrido traer a las jóvenes versiones de un Reino Vikingo y de un Imperio que tenía sirvientes hasta para caminar. Pero eran sus mejores opciones, pues Iván era un Reino que había sido sometido por los mongoles y tenía cierto complejo con Todos serán uno conmigo o los mato, Al menos en el futuro era menos siniestro, el otro era un Ladrón acomplejado, por cierto cuando se levantaron Lovino casi los asesina pues se sorprendió al verlos a todos junto a él, y su hermano mayor, el siempre educado Arthur era simplemente un pirata con la boca más sucia que haya escuchado en toda su vida, y tenía esos desplantes terriblemente psicópatas, vean por donde lo vean, no es como si tuviera mucho de donde escoger.

– ¡Ahh! Venimos de la suite presidencial, podrían prestarnos un grupo de ollas, y entregarnos lo pedido a recepción por favor– inquirió el menor tratando de arreglar todo el asunto de las intromisiones psicóticas de Mathias y Yao.

Después de obtener las ollas y los ingredientes faltantes se dirigían de regreso a la habitación, Peter miro su reloj, eran apenas las 5:30, conociendo lo puntual que eran sus padres de seguro se levantaban a las 7 así que apresuraron paso, los adolescentes despertaron a las 4 pues tenían hambre, y se puede decir que el Grito de Lovino al verse rodeado de gente y el instinto asesino del mismo, obligo al resto a despertarse

El pobre Selandes recordaba aquella escena con cierto temor.

Cuando todos los adultos comenzaron con su reunión él se fue a dormir a la misma habitación que los demás, seguido por Letonia, dormían plácidamente cuando el grito ahogado de la nación italiana los despertó a él y a los demás un tanto asustados.

Lovino había despertado y acostumbrado a hacerlo solo, o con el español, había dado un grito aterrado, y comenzó inmediatamente a revisarse, como para verificar que estaba completo

– ¿Qué pasa-de suyo? – inquirió un tanto desubicado. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Lovino con lo que parecía ser una navaja en mano, con una mirada muy parecida a la de Arthur cuando planificaba convocar algo realmente malo. Después vio a su Tío Den, que aparecer llevaba rato despierto y estaba sentado en el piso, poniéndose sus zapatillas. Iván de inmediato se puso entre Lovino y Yao, y Arthur seguía durmiendo, hasta que Iván que empujo a Lovino que vino a caer sobre él inglés, fue donde el caos, comenzó, Arthur tenia uno de los peores despertares del universo, se levantó con una sombra siniestra y con solo un

– UH– el sonido gutural que abandono los labios de Arthur, no fue nada comparado con la extraña energía que los mando contra el suelo, mientras que el rubio se dejaba caer de nuevo contra la cama, abrazando al regordete conejo de felpa, todos estaban en el piso, quejándose.

– Maldición, porque cada que despierto pasan cosas raras, primero el bastardo español, después de zopenco de Feliciano y ahora un grupo de inadaptados. – se quejaba el Italiano, la mirada de todos se clavó en él, pues él había sido el culpable de todo esto

– ¿Yao estas bien da? – pregunto el ruso abrazando al menor chino

– Si, aru, solo que eso fue raro– el danés lo empujaba pues estaban los dos muy abrazados sobre él. Tras quitárselo de encima se sacudió

– Arthur– el danés se acercó al único que aun reposaba en la cama. Todos los miraban con cierto recelo.

– Mira Arthur un dragón– dijo el Danés, de inmediato el inglés estaba sentado buscando a la bestia mitológica.

– ¿Pero qué? – su pregunta fue respondida por un golpe en la nuca por parte del danés.

– OYE PERRO DE MAR– dijo el inglés molesto

– Me cayeron encima Yao e Iván, y me dolió– dijo inflando las mejillas

– Y yo que culpa tengo, zorra danesa– gritaba de nuevo el ingles

– Fue tu culpa– dijeron todos, y tras lograr ponerse un poco tranquilos el estómago de todos los convenció de salir por algo de comida. Fue cuando vieron a todos dormidos, y usando un poco de lógica y para ahorrarse el regaño "por dormirse en la reunión" (eso creían ellos), prefirieron pasar de largo y preparar algo en la cocina, y eso es lo que hacían ahora mismo.

De regreso en la cocina.

– ¿Por qué no pedimos mejor comida a la habitación? – el pobre letón temblaba ahora más que nunca, y es que tener a Rusia adolescente, preguntándole miles de cosas, lo tenía aterrado y más porque tenía órdenes de no decir nada que pudiera alterar a los adolescentes, y desencadenar una reacción como la de la noche anterior.

– Es obvio si pedimos comida nos arriesgamos a un nuevo regaño o al hecho de que la comida sea asquerosa– declaro el Italiano, mientras hurgaba en las bolsas que el resto había traído. Yao ya estaba abrazado de Iván y mostrándole la lengua a Raivis que seguía temblando.

– ¿Y qué prepararemos?– inquirió el danés. Comiéndose una manzana

– Arthur está revisando unos recetarios, como estaban en Ingles se lo hemos encargado a el– dijo el letón, mirando a Peter que de pronto se había puesto Azul

– oigan– Arthur apareció de pronto mirándoles como asustado

– ¿Encontraste algo delicioso?– preguntaron los chicos mirándole

– No creo que esta recetario se de comida, me parece más bien una abominación al cuerpo humano– declaro arrojando a la barra de la cocina, las revistas en las que se leía 10,000 recetas para hamburguesas (originales Americanas) volumen 1,2,5,7

– ¿Entonces? – dijeron todos, Peter trataba de no reírse solo su hermano podría criticar la comida americana de esa forma aun cuando su comida no era mejor.

– ¿Pues porque no preparamos algo que conozcamos? – dijo el danés, comiéndose hasta el corazón de la manzana de la que quedo solo el pequeño tronco.

– Sería bueno-da– dijo el ruso sonriendo, el chino asintió, y sacaron lo que quedaba en las bolsas. Había pastas, si bien no eran ni tallarines ni Espaguetis italianos podrían hacer algo, también habían traído tomates y eso era ya una bendición para el italiano, incluso trajeron algo de Curri a lo que el Chino ya había planificado algo, Rusia prefería ayudar a Yao. Le gustaba mucho verlo cocinar. Y serle de ayuda, aunque se le antojaba algo pesado como Vodka. Por su parte Arthur miraba todos los ingredientes con ingenuidad, él no era malo en la cocina, es solo que en altamar, tenía que encontrar cosas, que lo mantuvieran sano, importando poco si era bueno y eso no siempre le gustaba a la gente. El francés se lo gritaba constantemente a la cara. Peter miraba a su hermano, Arthur tendía a no decir nada, pero le deprimía que la gente considerara su cocina Horrible, el pequeño Peter estaba sano a causa de ella después de todo. Y había algo en lo que su hermano era muy bueno, aunque solo lo preparaba para su gente querida. Tal vez américa lo probó alguna vez, que sentiría si lo probaba de nuevo. Con esa idea se acercó a su hermano y le sonrió, Arthur lo miro interrogante.

Dinamarca estaba a punto de comerse otra manzana, mas Arthur se las quito y se las llevo junto con otros ingredientes. El danés palideció un poco. Aun recordaba los grados alimenticios del menor.

– ¿Arthur, vas a cocinar? – inquirió tratando de no ofender al rubio que era explosivo como el Éter.

– Si, hare él Te– dijo con una gran sonrisa el Inglés, el danés suspiro, le gustaba él Te inglés, era una infusión perfecta, pero Te de manzana, eso era raro. Hasta para el inglés.

– Aru, podrías preparar te Negro– Yao sonrió al inglés que asintió y tomo otra especia. De la mesa.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Mathias-da? – pregunto el Ruso que pelaba las patatas de Yao le había dado.

– Pues… no lose– contesto riéndose. Más la mirada de todos sobre él lo hizo guardar silencio.

– Puedo preparar galletas– dijo sintiéndose intimidado, los demás asintieron,

– galletas con el Té, será muy buen postre– dijeron sonriendo y continuaron con los suyo. Dinamarca obtuvo la ayuda de Raivis que había sido despejado por Peter, pues le dijo que la comida de Arthur sería una sorpresa.

Lovino estaba rojo cual tomate, Yao e Iván no dejaban de interrogarle, pero no lo hacían por mal, es que el joven parecía tener un talento envidiable en la cocina, su pasta, tenía una cocción muy diferente a la de Yao, textura y color, además la preparaba con una Vinagreta que el mismo había preparado, y los tomates tomaron forma de Salsa, Cortes Finos y cocidos, Yao estaba sorprendido, porque incluso uso un poco de Curri para guarnecer los tomates cheri y dejarlos bañados en una vinagreta dulce.

Yao preparaba Arroz, Gambas marinadas con "_Um Gion Fan", (Cinco sabores, grupo de especias usado en los mariscos) _berenjenas, Tofu fermentado, Vegetales y cortes de carne asados o cocidos con brotes de Bambú. Iván acomodaba los platos dándoles una presentación casi envidiable. Y aderezaba unos pocos con la salsa de Tamarindo y Guarnición Cherri que Yao y Lovino habían preparado.

El danés quiso meter mano y se llevó un cucharazo por parte de los Chefs así que se limitó a seguir amasando y dando forma a las galletas. Arthur se acercó con un grupo de platitos de porcelana sobre el que se hallaban diferentes polvos de colores y olores antojables, después acerco las tazas y puso una jarra en la estufa a que hirviera con el agua.

– Aru, Te tradicional– dijo el Chino muy complacido

– No hay mejor té que el mío– dijo sonriendo y metiendo al horno algo que no distinguieron, Den se acercó a meter las galletas Arthur lo ayudo para que no fuese a mover su creación, el danés no pudo distinguir lo que era, así que se alejó, y puso el reloj a correr. Mientras que en la sala.

El dulce aroma, mezclado con las especias, las guarniciones, las galletas, los polvos del Té, el misterioso preparado de Arthur que olía delicioso, las comidas de Yao, los platillos de Lovino. Provoco cierto aroma exquisito, que provoco en los mayores, cierto malestar y necesidad de alimento.

– PASTA– decía el Italiano abrazando al Germano que no podía evitar el gruñir del estomago

– Tomatito, esto esta delicioso– dijo el español sorbiendo su pasta. De pronto abrió los ojos con una mueca de asco y escupió el mechón de cabello del francés que se estaba comiendo, el francés se levantó alertado y miro su pelo mojado y babeado, así que dio un grito dramático. Despertando a Gilbert que dio un brinco asustado callándose del sofá donde estaban, callo de lleno sobre el Alemán, que se sofocó en el Acto y tiro un golpe reflejo que no consiguió ningún objetivo más que tirar del rulo del Italiano, que dio un sonoro Gemido, y se levantó empujando a Japón que asustado , grito

– Es mi primera vez– pues había dado de lleno con los senos de Ucrania que asustada, jalo el cabello de Natasha que lanzo cuchillos que se incrustaron entre Lituania y Estonia, consiguiendo que los dos se separaran en dirección contraria, Lituania cayó sobre Kumajirou, que rugió y tiro una mordida al Americano mayor que Chillo despavorido y lanzo una mesa por el Aire, Canadá solo abrazo a Kumajirou para tranquilizarlo, por su parte Estonia cayó sobre míster Puffin que grazno y comenzó a Picotearlo , logrando que este empujara a Islandia que trato de inmediato de detener al Ave, al pararse piso el mechón flotante de Noruega, que Gimió y se sonrojo de pronto, más lo sorprendente fue la extraña visión gigante que lo rodeo, y tiro un golpe que dio contra Suecia que envolvió con sus brazos a su esposa y apenas estuvo de pie, saco su espada del aura Azul que le rodeaba. Sin sus lentes y sin ver nada tiro un espadazo que fue retenido por la olla de la húngara, que apenas y podía entender lo que pasaba pues lo único que podía ver era a Gilbert con su sartén protegiendo a Austria que se ponía los lentes algo asustado. Fue entonces que todos se miraron.

– AH– fue la general de todos que se miraron curiosos.

– Dormir todos juntos es la peor idea que hemos tenido– dijo el Alemán, mientras que Feliciano se alejaba un poco más de él, aún estaba sorprendido por el tirón del rulo y muy sonrojado.

– Norge– Islandia trataba de calmar a su hermano pero parecía caso perdido, pues el nórdico aún tenía a su gnomo aun lado y respiraba pesadamente, como tratando de calmarse. De nuevo el aroma de alimentos llego a sus sentidos. Y se miraron entre sí.

– Y los chicos– dijo el francés, se asomaron a la habitación y no había nadie, así que recuperando el orden se dirigieron a la cocina. El americano abrió la puerta y lo recibió un puñado de harina, lanzado por el italiano.

– ¿Pero qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir tratando de sacudirse.

– Tienes la puntería de una nena– decía riéndose el Ingles

– Dame un arma y veras que puedo atravesarte las cejas– dijo el italiano molesto

– Eso es trampa, seria fiable si no fueran tan grandes– decía riéndose el danés, en segundos ya tenía una batalla con el Inglés. Yao cortaba ligeramente una hogaza de pan duro. Y se las lanzo a todos los adolescentes en cuestión

– Eso estaba duro-da– dijo el Ruso que atormentaba al pobre letón que se ocultaba tras Peter

– Están listas-aru– dijo mostrándoles el Reloj. El danés y el inglés corrieron hacia el horno y sacaron las bandejas y el recipiente, el inglés lo olio y lo cubrió de nuevo, sonriéndole a Peter. Que le regreso la sonrisa.

– Es hora del desayuno-aru– dijo el Asiático, y miro entonces a todos en la puerta

– ¿Ustedes cocinaron?– inquirieron todos, los adolescentes asintieron y les mostraron la infinita variedad de platillos. Los mayores se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Se sentaron a la barra y en la pequeña mesa que estaba en aquel lugar. Y comenzaron a degustar los platillos preparados. Obviamente la comida de Yao era exquisita, la presentación de Iván era envidiable, pero la sazón de romano era simplemente indescriptible.

– Lovi, deberías cocinar más, eres perfecto en ello– dijo sonriendo el Español, el menor bajo el rostro sonrojado, tal vez si era bueno en la cocina, pero no podía superar a Feliciano (eso creía el) y cocinaba solo para él, o para los grupos rebeldes en roma, ellos alababan su comida y lo trataran muy bien, ellos preferirían morir que abandonarlo. Por eso Lovino los apreciaba tanto, no importando que fuesen, ladrones, asesinos, cortesanas, o la escoria como los llamaban los demás, para él estaba más que claro que ellos eran sus únicos aliados, por eso oír aquella palabras del español, que lo había dejado para irse a la mar y a conquistar el nuevo mundo, no significaba nada. Si ahora estaba con él, pero cuánto duraría aquello y de qué forma lo miraba el español. Feliciano también lo felicitaba, Alemania no podía negar el excelente toque del menor, y asentía, evitando decirle a Feliciano que la comida de su hermano era un poquito mejor que la suya. Bueno al menos tenía más sabores y sazones que la pasta y el wurst.

– KÖSTLICH– dijeron el albino y el austriaco al unísono, al acto se sonrojaron ligeramente.

– Está muy deliciosa ¿qué es? – inquirió educadamente el austriaco mirando al italiano sureño

– Tomate Cherry con guarnición dulce– respondió mirando a otro lado, eran muchos halagos y no estaba acostumbrado a ellos

– KESESESESE, Oí tienes que enseñarle al señorito a prepararlos KESESESE, a ver si así hace algo mejor, que solo tocar…– dijo sin completar al austriaco se sonrojo de pronto.

– OBAKA-san– dijo metiéndole un tomate a la boca de golpe. Logrando que el italiano del sur de riera.

– Sera un placer maldición– dijo aun riéndose.

– AHHHH– de pronto tenía a Iván sobre él.

– Lovino tiene que decirle a Iván que es esto-da– dijo mostrándole una copa con un líquido rosa.

– Rasciatano Rosè– dijo tratando de quitarse de encima al ruso.

– ¿DA? –

– Es un vino suave, aunque obvio este está muy improvisado, las uvas y el jugo que trajo Mathias no son comparables con el original– dijo, y el ruso asintió.

– Aunque prefiero los dientes de dragón-aru, tu vinagreta amarga es muy buena en los trozos de carne-aru– decía el chino jalando a Iván, el menor chino mostraba ser un tanto celoso. Y posesivo con su ruso.

– Si, digo lo mismo del Curri, ponerle anís fue una buena incursión– dijo el italiano, el chino lo miro y le extendió una taza

– Arthur-aru, prepara él te como si fuera a casarse– dijo sonriendo. Arthur que había escuchado eso escupió su té. Y los miro con interrogación

– ¿Qué? – dijo alterado.

– Ya sabes-aru tiene la mezcla exacta, acaso iras a pedir la mano de tu prometida-aru– el chino lo miraba sonriendo el inglés estaba más rojo que los tomates.

– ¡NO! – grito el inglés, y se sentó ignorándolos.

– Termine, ahhhh pero espero el postre– dijo el selandes, logrando que el sonrojo de Arthur creciera

– Ah, Peter– Arthur se había acercado a su hermano y le decía algo al oído

– Pero, porque no, si huele delicioso– dijo el menor frunciendo el seño

– Pues es que…– bajo el rostro y miro a Alfred y a los demás.

– Por favor, mejor no– dijo logrando que Peter lo mirara incrédulo.

– Pero se desperdiciara– dijo haciendo un puchero.

– La comida ha estado deliciosa, no lo hagas– fue lo último que dijo antes de sentarse junto a Francia, que le ofreció las galletas danesas que ya danzaban por las mesas, siendo de gustadas con él te.

– El té esta excelente mon ami– dijo el francés, bebiendo de su taza

– Thanks– declaro el inglés, los rubios a su lado lo vieron interrogantes.

– ¿Pasa algo Arthie?– dijo el americano acariciando la cabellera del adolescente

– Nothing creo que comí mucho– dijo desviando el tema.

– ¿Al…No te gusta él Te?– dijo mirando aquella negra sustancia que bebía en su taza y que el mismo americano había preparado.

– Ah, pues es que…No realmente, no me gusta– dijo el americano algo arrepentido.

– Ya veo, bueno está bien– respondió bajando el rostro y comiendo más galletas.

– Toma Al… nada mejor que el Apple Pie con Café– dijo el Selandes pasándole una bandeja cubierta.

– PETER– grito el Ingles mirando a su hermano.

– ¿Apple pie?– el americano destapo la bandeja y un tostado perfecto en dorado y con un aroma exquisito lo sorprendió.

– Magnifique– dijo el francés al olerlo.

– ¿Quién lo preparo? – dijo el americano sonriente.

– Arthur– en instantes la cara de ambos rubios se volvió un dilema y Peter sintió deseos de arrojarles las tazas de té.

– Yo quiero– declaro el canadiense tomando un plato y un cuchillo, el inglés lo miro ilusionado. Dio un corte al pie y lo sirvió, el relleno de manzanas aún estaba ligeramente caliente, el canadiense dio un bocado y saboreo con cuidado el pie, sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa delicada.

– Oh my god, this is delicious– se relamió los labios y volvió a llevarse un bocado a la boca.

– Es igual al que preparabas cuando éramos niños, MAGNIFIQUE– el inglés estaba completamente sonrojado y feliz. De inmediato tenía a los otros adolescentes junto a él, reclamando un pedazo de pastel.

– Me dijeron que lo tratara bien, que le convenciera de que aquí está mejor, pero si ustedes ni siquiera pueden animarle con un capricho en el que se esforzó entonces, mejor no hagan nada– reclamo Peter, a los mayores que se sintieron culpables y miserables. Se sirvieron el pastel, para sorpresa de todos estaba delicioso.

– Arthur– lo llamo el americano, el inglés lo miro más aquel brillo en los ojos del americano lo puso nervioso.

– ¿Q-q-qué quieres? – dijo desviando la vista avergonzado y a la defensiva. La acción del americano lo sorprendió pues se inclinó dejándole un beso en los labios. El inglés se puso tan rojo que bien podría mimetizarse con los tomates.

– Imbécil, idiota, tu pervertido– gritaba el inglés, cosa que logro que el americano riera escandalosamente.

Norge estaba sentado al fondo de la mesa, comía el pastel, pero no negaba que prefería las galletas.

– Jan– dijo el danés hablándole al Nórdico y extendiéndole otra taza de té

– Gracias– dijo y dejo que el adolescente se sentara junto a él, sus estaturas eran ahora inversas, aun así Mathias no era muy bajo, por lo que el noruego podía hablar cómodamente con él.

– Te gustaron las galletas– dijo sonriendo y llevándose una a la boca. El noruego miro a su alrededor, nadie los miraba, nadie les prestaba atención, extendió su mano y revolvió los cabellos daneses, que sonrió tímidamente.

– Peter dijo que nos llevaría al súper mercado– sonrió el danés, el nórdico se puso serio de pronto.

– Te estas acercando mucho– dijo seriamente, sin quitar su mano del cabello del otro.

– No entiendo– dijo de pronto, pues la verdad no se había movido de su asiento.

El noruego se puso de pie, y salió al Lobby, el danés lo miro y tratando de encontrar alguna señal que no vio, salió tras él.

– ¿Norge? – inquirió al verlo sentado en un sofá.

– No sé cómo tratarte, no quiero hacer nada tonto, pero tú…– el danés se sentó junto a él.

– Norge, yo no quiero que cambies tu forma de verme, solo porque ahora soy mentalmente menor y física, sigo siendo Denmark– dijo sonriendo de lado.

– ¿Sigues siendo Denmark? – dijo tranquilo. El danés asintió, y sonrió de nuevo.

– Eres Anko– dijo de nuevo, eso hizo que el danés se sonrojara y se recargo en el sofá. Sonriendo bobamente.

– Sí, soy Anko, tu Anko– cerró sus ojos recordando al menor noruego, ahorcándolo con una vieja bufanda. Y llamándolo "Anko no Baka". Abrió sus ojos de pronto sorprendido, sentía ese calor desconocido que lo recorría, y noto entonces la cercanía del rostro noruego, sus labios atrapados por el noruego, y como la lengua de este lamia sus labios exigiendo su entrada, abrió los labios dudoso, y de inmediato se sintió ahogar con la ávida lengua de Jan. Que danzaba en su boca recorriendo su cavidad como un conquistador recorre sus tierras. El noruego corto el beso y miro al adolescente, sonrojado, jadeante, con el rostro hecho un mar de sensaciones. Volvió a poner su mano en la cabellera danesa.

– Solo yo puedo– le dijo seriamente, aunque el danés pudo distinguir una ligera sonrisa en ese frio semblante.

– Norge– el adolescente, se recargo en el hombro noruego y cerró los ojos calmadamente. No era tal vez muy listo, pero siempre había querido a Norge, y ahora que al parecer le correspondía no se alejaría, pero entonces ¿por qué había algo molestando su corazón?, ¿por qué había duda en su mente?, ¿por qué sentía le ocultaban algo?

Jugaba en un gran columpio de color plata, frente a ella se mostraba dentro de una burbuja las imágenes de lo que le pasaba a los adolescentes ahora.

– Mi pequeño Denmark, ¿Cómo podría dejarte con alguien que ni siquiera tiene control sobre sus propias emociones? Pero tal parece que esta nueva oportunidad no la piensan desperdiciar…Nadie dijo que yo jugara limpio– comenzó a reír de forma siniestra, un pequeño Lémur subió a su hombro y ella le dio una galleta danesa.

– ¿Verdad Judá? – pregunto al pequeño lémur, antes de comenzar a balancearse de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Les debo las citas, pero esque este se escribio solo XD, y preferi publicarlo. ahhh menciones.<p>

El Apple pie nace en los paises Anglosajones, principalmente en Inglaterra. hace ya un par de siglos, Francia lo adsorve y lo esparse a España y posterior mente a las colonias. donde se les hacen arreglos y modificaciones.

El original tambien llamado Apple Compost, lleva una base de galleta y la composta de manzana al centro, cubierto de mas masa, y Manzanas, se come preferiblemente caliente y con un poco de canela. y es delicioso.

ME permito decirles que la cocina ingles no es muy variada ni muy comparable a nada, pero los postres son un Delito contra la Awesomidad, osea que estan muy buenos.

sIN MAS ME VOY

Deja un Review y tendremos una fiesta adolescente

Deja un Review y Alfred y Norge demostraran su lado Posesivo nya


	5. Locura Adolescente

A que me tarde un monton XD, pero ya volvi ¡WII! Les dejo aquí su capi…  
>Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en Ella No, personajes X haciendo aparición, sin mucha Relevancia… disfruten. O Linchenme como gusten XD<p>

Historia narrada en primera persona y después de forma omnipresente.

* * *

><p>Ore-sama no Nikki:<p>

El primer capítulo de la locura adolescente. Por el grandioso YO.

Hoy me han dejado a cargo de los monstruos adolescentes, y debo admitir con temor, que solo puedo entablar pláticas "cuerdas" con Mathias, es normal, la edad que vuelve a representar Dinamarca es equivalente a esa donde él y yo éramos poderosos y nos tendíamos la mano de forma secreta. Donde el me vendía tierras por costos módicamente pequeños y escuchaba mis grandiosas historias y la de los teutones, y nos inundaba de sus cuentos "Vikingamente Sádicos", por eso no tengo lio con él, pero los otros…Son un caos.

Rusia adolescente es TETRICO, si como leen TETRICO en mayúsculas. Me mira fijamente, y esboza esa sonrisa TETRICA, y con su mirada TETRICA, habla con su voz TETRICA y me pide cosas… ¡raras!

– Quiero un vodka-da– me dice, y yo lo miro como tratando de descifrar si me pide algo oculto en una frase tan simple, no, NO soy un psicótico, es que hablamos de Iván, por eso el riesgo.

China es más bien…ahhhhhhh, pues. Es excéntrico y explosivo y cuando ve algo raro, corre ocultándose en Iván, o Mathias o cualquiera más alto y amenazante que él. (No he podido hacer que se vista normal) pero al menos hoy trae un traje chino, y aunque es de niña, no se le ve tan llamativo como los vestidos. El grandioso Yo, no iba a traerlo al Centro comercial vestido de NENA

El novio de Antonio, es sin dudas un lio diferente, en menos de 10 segundos me ha lanzado 8 diferentes insultos… entre los cuales, se mezclaban palabras en Italiano, Español y Alemán, eso no me agrado, no me gusta que nadie me ofenda en un Idioma que yo comenzó, el grandioso Yo, tuvo que comprarle una paleta para que se callara, y es que todo comenzó por culpa de un TOMATE, prohibiré dichos Frutos en la casa de mi hermano y del señorito podrido… ningún Tomate puede ofender al grandioso YO.

El pequeño monstruo pirata, parece tener más interés en aprender cosas que obedecerme, pero he tenido que salir a buscarlo varias veces, pues el muy engendro se me escapa de las manos sin que yo lo vea, la primera vez, fue a una librería, y el erróneo intento de robar mapas de Tesoros. La segunda a un Banco, en un intentando desbancarlo donde haciendo gala de su lenguaje logro que nos sacaran a patadas, por lo menos ahora están todos sentados, criticando la comida americana, y es que por órdenes de Alfred, no nadie le ordena a ore-sama, Alfred me suplico que los trajera aun McDonald, si eso, él le suplico a Ore-sama que trajera a los monstruos por una cosa de esas que llama comida.

– ¿Giru, seguro que esto es comestible? – me pregunto Mathias sujetando aquel bodrio de carne y pan grasienta, y mostrándomelo con interés. Eso me hace gracia, eh visto la comida de los vikingos ver a su rey mostrándose temeroso por algo tan raro, me hace gracia. Pero no es el único, el italiano esta azul, argumenta que "si no se ve ni huele bien, no se puede comer".

– Al menos debe cumplir con una de esas especificaciones, como los tomates– sentencia y todos asienten aunque no todos muy confiados. Arthur es experto en comidas malas, pero… incluso él ve aquel sustento con cierto temor, y bueno en lo personal me ha demostrado que puede hacer postres… pero incluso aquel supuesto Flan… se ve raro.

– ¿Esto es Moho-aru? – pregunta Yao, abriendo el postre que venía con aquel interesante aperitivo.

– Creo que si-da– responde el ruso oliendo el postre y poniéndose pálido. Incluso suelta su temido (no es que yo le tema) KOLKOLKOL, me parece ver que el pobre Flan tiembla como una pobre gelatina.

– Oye, pedazo incompetente de la escoria Germana– ah eso lo dijo el jodido pirata

– ¿Qué? – me encantaría invadir sus regiones vitales…Sin ningún sentido doble, ni que fuera Francis.

– Podemos mejor irnos, este lugar es demasiado…. – gira como buscando algo, y sus ojos se abren con emoción.

– GUAAAAAAAAA– dice o ladra o lo que sé que haga cuando se emocionan. Pues todos han visto lo mismo.

– Vamos ahí, ahí, please– me señala algún lugar que vio desde el ventanal de donde nos encontramos. Sus ojos brillan, su rostro esta sonrojado, e incluso habla lleno de efusividad infantil… ¿Qué edad me dijeron que tenía?, bueno estos desplantes los tiene hasta siendo un adulto. Me acerco para ver qué es lo que ven, es una tienda un piso debajo de donde estamos… frente a ella hay un grupo de jóvenes. Exponiendo….Animales Exóticos. Dado que hasta el helado aquí es demasiado… Americano, opto por complacerlos, y dejando un par de dólares, (otorgados por la cartera de Alfred, que distraído por el tímido beso que Arthur le dio antes de golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente fueron obtenidos por Lovino, creo que pudieron obtenerlos si solo lo dejaban inconsciente, pero el plan no era que Arthur explotara Tsunderemente y lo dejara en K.O. después del insignificante beso. Que dicho sea de paso fue solo en la mejilla) les hago la señal para retirarnos. Y salen más contentos ahora que parecen librados de una tortura horrible. Llegamos al piso inferior y corren rápidamente, a ver a los exhibicionistas. No deben exceder la edad que mis chicos presentan, más que por uno o dos años.

– Increíble-aru– decía el chino jugando con una araña en sus manos, un adolescente de rasgos asiáticos le permitía manipular al animal aunque sin soltar sus manos. Eso provoco que buscara con la mirada al pequeño Monstruo terrorífico. Un aura negra lo rodea, pero un Rubio lo abraza por el hombro y riéndose estrepitosamente, y le puso encima una Boa albina. Logrando que Iván, lo mire feo y se tensase un poco por el animal. No cabe duda que el rubio que se le acerco es Lento, (sinónimo de American People).

– ¿Entonces come tomate? – preguntaba el noviecito de Antonio. Mientras un joven le sonreía y le mostraba una pequeña Chinchilla a la que el italiano le daba de comer un tomate.

– Hace cosquillas maldición– dijo el Noviecito de Antoni mientras el animal seguía comiendo en su mano

– También le gusta la oliva– dijo el sonriente aquel muchacho.

– Mira Gilbert– me llama Dinamarca, que se encuentra junto a un sujeto más alto que el… de apariencia corpóreamente mayor. Tal vez practique futbol americano. Mathias tiene entre sus manos, un caimán de 55 centímetros, que parece molesto. El sujeto grande. Le hace cariños al animal mientras rodea a Mathias por la cintura… Mi radar de Pervertidos se ha encendido. Ósea Gilbird me ha tirado un cabello. Me volteo buscando a Francis, pero es imposible que este por aquí, después de todo tenían reunión en sus embajadas. Esa es la razón de que el grandioso Yo tenga que cuidar a los monstruos.

– ¿A Party? – reconozco la voz de Arthur dejo de buscar a Francis, y veo dentro de la tienda. Un joven de cabellera corta y rubia habla con el pirata. Que trae en sus manos un conejo de orejas caídas.

– Yes, será divertido, pueden venir tú y tus amigos, además mi hermano Mayor tendrá una reunión en la cochera, así que no abra problema ¿Anda que me dices? –

El grandioso Yo mejor interviene. Antes de que alguien desee invadir mis regiones vitales.

Se dirigió hacia el interior mirando a Arthur muy seriamente.

– No lo sé, creo que a Alfred no le gustaría–

– ¿A quién? – pregunto el sonriente muchacho

– A mi…– el inglés se sonrojo y miro a todos lados. –Pues es quien me cuida– dijo algo sonrojado. Su relación con el americano aun le resultaba un poco increíble.

– Hey nos vamos– grito Gilbert al llegar junto al adolescente inglés.

– ¿QUE?, oye sabias que si un anciano como tu sale con alguien como él es un delito ¿verdad? – inquirió el menor, de inmediato varias miradas se clavaron en el

– ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el Italiano dejando a la Chinchilla en manos del sonriente adolescente

– Pues que la pedofilia es un crimen– declaro el otro joven, Dinamarca salió del abrazo del otro joven mirándolo confundido. Se encamino hacia Gilbert que ya tenía dolor de cabeza. Él no era un pedófilo, nunca se interesaría en alguien como aquellos monstruos, el pervertido era Francis, el Pedófilo Antonio, no él.

– ¿Es eso verdad? – dijo el danés

– Si, en la mayoría de los países está penado– respondió el albino

– Pero yo no salgo con Gilbert– grito el Ingles después decidió regresarle el conejo al joven y salir con los demás. Mejor se iban, además el menos feliz con todo era el ruso, que ya estaba Harto de aquel joven que no dejaba a su chino.

– Piénsalo, si te animas pregunta por Stevens, en los suburbios– grito el joven de la tienda, mientras los jóvenes se alejaban.

– ¿Antonio es un Criminal? – dijo el Italiano al danés, que bajo el rostro, y suspiro

– Norge odia faltar a las reglas, tal vez él no lo sepa– le respondió en el mismo tono de voz

– ¿Porque Iván está enojado-aru? – preguntaba el chino, tratando de alcanzar a un malhumorado

– ¿Porque YAO no va a jugar con las arañas de ese Asiático Idiota DA? Y dela en paz a Iván– respondió pasando de largo y caminando junto a Gilbert. China miro sorprendido a Iván y bajo el rostro sin comprender mucho. Opto por caminar junto a Inglaterra que parecía molesto por algo, como si le hubieran ocultado algo horrible.

Llegaron de nuevo al hotel, no habían ni comido ni nada y al parecer lo único que obtuvieron fue una razón mal justificada de Ira y culpa. Yao notando la molesta mirada que el ruso le lanzaba, decidió darse una ducha. Gilbert le había dado en la mañana unos pantalones negros y una playera blanca, así que sin mucho afán de vestirse "bien" para el ruso, opto por ponerse dicha ropa.

Cuando estuvo vestido salió cepillándose el cabello y sujetándolo en una larga trenza.

El resto de adolescentes estaba desparramado en los sillones. Mathias oía el reproductor de Tino le había dejado.

Arthur jugaba con el PSP que Alfred le había cedido. Era un juego de un pequeño elfo y una lucecita que no hacía nada que buscaba una flauta o algo así.

El italiano pasaba los canales con aburrimiento, nada en la tele le parecía interesante, hasta que Diviso una película llamada el Padrino. Como si de un resorte se tratara se pegó a la pantalla.

– ¿Han visto a Iván?– hablo el chino viendo a los otros jóvenes

– Esta con Gilbert en la cocina– dijo el inglés, mirándolo

– ¿Paso algo? – inquirió viendo el rostro ensombrecido del chino

– No-aru, no pasó nada– se sentó junto a Lovino que dio un Bufido una conferencia del Estado de Washington daba corte a su película

– Oye…Bastardo realmente crees que Antonio y los otros cometan un delito– más que preguntarlo lo afirmaba

– No lose– respondió el inglés. Apagando el juego del cual ya se había estresado, el mismo monstruo serpiente le había matado ya 10 veces.

– Yo no quiero que Norge se moleste conmigo– dijo el danés. Apagando el reproductor musical

– Es que no conocemos, nada de las leyes, ni nada de este tiempo…Maldición– el inglés volvió a mirar al chino. Que tenía los ojos vidriosos

– Y si les preguntamos– de nuevo el danés. Que provoco la mirada de los otros tres junto a el

– ¿A quiénes-aru? – dijo el Chino

– A los chicos de la tienda, te dieron su dirección ¿no Arthur?– el inglés asintió.

– Pues sería bueno maldición, además de esa forma podríamos descubrir porque tanto misterio con los bastardos– de nuevo Arthur asintió

– ¿Qué hacemos con Gilbert-aru? – el tono de Yao los sorprendió no creyeron que quisiera ir, después de todo el e Iván no tenían problemas respecto a un posible crimen.

– ¿nos acompañaras? – dijo Dinamarca poniéndose la chaqueta roja que Norge le dio.

– Si-aru, Iván se molestó conmigo y no sé porque-aru, Tal vez ellos hayan visto algo– la mirada de los otros fue la única respuesta

– No perdamos tiempo– dijo el Ingles agarrando una chaqueta de cuero negro con un sinfín de decoraciones PUNK, Lovino se acomodó una chaqueta de diseñador, bastante cómoda y juvenil. Se dirigieron sigilosamente a la cocina, la puerta cerrada, les permitió solo oír, la ligeramente asustada voz de Gilbert y el KOLKOLKOL de Iván sin importarles mucho. Atrancaron la puerta con una silla y salieron sin hacer ruido.

Caminaban por las calles de la ruidosa ciudad. Se sentían sorprendidos, por muchas cosas y aterrados por otras, pero lo que más les importaba, era encontrar respuestas.

– Subamos a uno de esos– dijo el Ingles recordando la breve explicación que Gilbert les dio. Sobre el maldito transporte americano. El taxi los dejos exactamente en la dirección requerida era una vieja casona pero aun así se notaba un ambiente de diversión.

– ABRANME– grito el danés, un grupo de jóvenes que no reconocieron abrió la puerta, las miradas se posaron al instante sobre ellos.

– Ahhh, nosotros– el inglés se sentía demasiado observado

– Maldición que nos miran– bramo el italiano.

– ¿Lovino? – un sonriente joven se abrió paso entre el resto.

– Oye John tu amigo el inglés y los chicos están aquí– grito y el mismo grupo de jóvenes de la tienda se acercó.

– ¡OMG! Pasen que esperan– fueron recibidos por los jóvenes y como si nada hubiese pasado todos volvieron a su fiesta. El ritmo ensordecedor de la música les imposibilitaba hablar. Y peor fue el asunto cuando fueron divididos por el grupo de jóvenes.

– ¿Arthur? – la voz del danés, era suprimida por los sonidos tecno de la música que conseguía que su pecho y oídos retumbaran. Un fuerte abrazo lo sorprendió.

– Tengo un Lagarto en el piso de arriba, quieres acariciarlo, es más grande que el de la tienda– le dijo una voz pegándose mucho a sus oídos, logrando provocarle cosquillas al danés.

– Esa ropa que traes es interesante– grito el danés girándose descubriendo al joven de la tienda así que más tranquilo le sonrió.

– Es de los vikingos de Minnesota – respondió el adolescente de gran corpulencia.

– Me fascinan los vikingos– volvió a gritar el danés. No comprendiendo mucho y con esa efusividad propia de él.

– Vamos arriba– dijo tomándole la muñeca y un cartón de cervezas. Dándole una al danés que sin replicar se la tomo de un trago.

– ¿Estoy buscando a Arthur? – volvió a gritar

– Nos divertiremos, solo toma un poco más– dijo el otro o ignorándolo o sin escucharlo, abriendo otra cerveza y dándosela. El danés sonrió, al recordar las miles de ocasiones en que se había inmiscuido en concursos de alcohol, contra sus tripulantes vikingos.

– ¿Hay Vikingos arriba? – dijo al escuchar gritos parecidos a los de guerra.

– Claro una fiesta muy al estilo Vikingo, además hay más que solo cerveza– volvió a gritar pero el danés apenas y lo escucho, salía de un ruido opacante, para entrar en uno ensordecedor.

– Aiya– suspiro el pobre chino había sido empujado por todo el bullicio hasta el jardín trasero donde la fiesta continuaba dentro y fuera de la piscina.

– Lo siento– dijo una voz pues lo había empujado por accidente

– Está bien-aru– al instante sintió una mirada sobre él.

– Te vez mejor con esa ropa– le dijeron, Yao miro al joven asiático de la tienda, a su lado el americano que había estado junto a Iván. Suspiro por lo bajo, ahora podría preguntarles si noto porque el ruso estaba tan molesto.

– Maldición, es mucho ruido– se quejaba pero lo que más le molestaba era que con el pretexto de llevarle hasta la cocina el tonto sonriente no lo soltaba.

– "¿Quién se cree?" – pensaba, pero un aroma conocido le calmo.

– Espero que te gusten, son canapés de Tomate, también preparamos pasta– le dijo a gritos y le extendió un plato.

– Quieres que platiquemos en el balcón– el italiano asintió ya devorando la pasta.

– ¿Vives solo? – inquirió el inglés, mientras recibía un pequeño vaso de cristal cortado lleno de un líquido color ocre.

– Es casa de Stevens…el amigo de tu amigo danés– dijo en su oído el inglés se sintió incomodo por la cercanía. –Es ron esta rico, Tómalo – le acerco la copa a los labios, el inglés sintió un aroma conocido y bebió el trago. Sin respirar

– ¡Wow! Arthie toma– le lleno el vaso, el inglés sintió un calor conocido y desconocido a la vez en su pecho. Así que sin dudar volvió a tomarse el vaso, mientras que el adolescente a su lado, reía y le llenaba consecutivamente el vaso.

Abrieron la puerta sorprendidos por el intranquilo silencio. Que era brevemente destrozado por los golpes proporcionados a la puerta de la cocina que estaba atorada por una silla.

– ¿Chicos? – llamaron mientras abrían la puerta pensando en cómo reñirían a Gilbert por dejarles encerrados.

– SALVEN AL GRANDIOSO YO…– grito el Ex imperio que salió corriendo terriblemente agitado, y se aferró a las rodillas de Austria y Alemania que estaban uno al lado del otro.

– ¿ANIKI? – dijo el alemán un poco sorprendido.

– Es un monstruo– dijo en un hilillo de voz, los otros asomaron y vieron a Iván y su adorada aura negra rodeándolo.

– ¿DONDE ESTAS YAO-DA? – pregunto al salir y notar que solo estaban los adultos.

– ¿Gilbert dónde está mi hermano?– grito el Italiano, el Prúsico se aferró más a su hermano alemán.

– PRUSIA– dijo molesto el americano.

– No lo sé, me encerraron con el monstruo, de seguro se fueron con esos adolescentes pervertidos– dijo aun aterrado, y algo tembloroso. Por la mirada de su mal amigo español.

– ¿Qué adolescentes? – dijeron todos, logrando que el Ex imperio reconsiderara si realmente había valido la pena sobrevivir todo es tiempo, para morir bajo los pies de unas naciones, celosas y desubicadas.

* * *

><p>Merezco que me pateen, lose, Ahhh, pero es que ni yo me inspiraba, malditos bloqueos.<p>

Bueno antes de que se pongan a planificar sus complots en mi contra, pues les digo que… al menos ya lo publique eso cuenta ¿No?

Ok, sin más por el momento… Esta historia es Suya, critíquenla como gusten.

Dejen un Review el imperio Pruso-Austriaco agradecerá salven las regiones vitales del Ore-sama

Dejen un Review ayuden a los Adultos a encontrar a sus Parejas

¡Dejen un Review y Opina sobre el Lio en que él se ha metido nuestro querido rey VIKINGO!

Dejen un REVIEW, y díganme…Zoológico, Cine, Feria, Parque de Diversiones, Balneario ¿Dónde deben llevar los adultos a sus parejas? ¿A dónde debe llevar Iván a Yao?


	6. Se acabo la fiesta

La historia me pertenece los personajes en ella No, los personajes Extra no tienen relevancia historica... Bla bla bla

* * *

><p>La fiesta lo tenía todo. Lo que en un principio comenzó como un intento de obtener respuestas, término en un desenfreno de adrenalina y diversión a un ritmo diferente.<p>

Arthur estaba ya fuera de control, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

– ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!– decían las voces adolescentes coreando al rubio adolescente, que se quitaba las grandes botas para poder bailar en aquella mesa de centro. Ante la que ya algunos se amontonaban mirando al inglés, que entonaba, gritaba y enloquecía a los jóvenes como si fuera una estrella de Punk.

– Corre Lovino– gritaban otro grupo de jóvenes, persiguiendo al italiano con pistolas de agua, repletas de bebidas Alcohólicas de colores brillosos, Lovino corría seguido de 5 jóvenes, escapando de sus agresores, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración acelerada, su chaqueta había sido dejada en un perchero y su playera de diseñador estaba manchada de lo que parecía ser Vino, Vodka y muchas cosas más. Que tal vez jamás saldrían. Si bien no estaba tan ebrio como él inglés, ya se encontraba con un buen grado de Alcohol. Y su propio aroma impregnado de tantos alcoholes, ya le tenía muy mareado.

– ¡YAO TUMBALOS!– el joven chino que hace rato había sido arrojado a la piscina estaba ahora sobre los hombros del joven americano, mientras intentaban derribar al Asiático y a su hermano. Sus pantalones y chaqueta estaban secándose en el cuarto de lavado así que traía unos pantalones cortos cedidos por uno de los jóvenes y el cabello suelto. Tampoco se había escapado de los cocteles que adornaban la fiesta en la piscina, así que ya se encontraba por completo relajado. Y se había olvidado de su objetivo principal. Aunque si había podido obtener algunas respuestas, ahora eran lo que menos importaban. Él era un maestro de artes marciales, no perdería este juego en agua.

– SHO GHANE– (Yo gane) gritaba el danés, arrastrando la lengua. Y reluciendo el pesado y exótico acento danés del que era dueño. Tenían una competencia de vencidas y el danés tenia lo que al parecer era un record invicto desde que comenzó a jugar. A sus espaldas el equipo de Futbol Americano de la preparatoria, coreaba su victoria. Dándole a beber una botella de Vodka y unas latas de cerveza danesa.

– Sha NOO– (YA NO) pero sus palabras eran obstaculizadas por un embudo. Y al grito Vikingo de

– ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO!– mientras que el danés apenas y podía tragarse todo aquel liquido del cual en su mayoría ya le tenían empapado la playera y los pantalones.

Conducían más que molestos por los suburbios bajos. Encontrarían pronto a esos jovencitos y vaya que los escucharían. Se había separado en varias camionetas, que seguían a la conducida por el americano. Con este viajaban Antonio, Iván, Jan (Noruega), Gilbert que se encontraba temblando entre Berwald y su amigo Francis, con ellos el pobre Mathew, informándoles por radio a las otras camionetas.

– ¿Cómo se llamaban? – decía un muy malhumorado Alfred.

– No lose, no lo dijeron, solo dijeron que preguntaran por Stevens– decía el pobre y aterrado Prusiano.

Tras un gran recorrido y preguntar varias veces por el tal Stevens vieron una luz de esperanza, que les bajo el coraje y les lleno de preocupación.

– ¿Stevens?, ese muchachito mal influenciado, vive a dos cuadras de aquí, siempre está haciendo sus fiestas llenas de Alcohol y yo juraría que hasta drogas, todos lo consideran un héroe, la verdad es que es un pervertido…Engatusa gente y los hace creer que el los ayudara, después que obtiene lo que quiere los bota como chicles…– decía la mujer de edad mayor a la que Canadá le pregunto, eso les bajo un poco la moral.

– Abuela solo preguntaron la dirección…Steve no es tan malo, solo que vive solo y siempre tienen esas ruidosas fiestas. – contradijo una chica de ojos rubí tratando de mitigar el nerviosismo que inundo a las naciones.

– Que no lo es. Y ese jovencito que… el pobre muchacho de los Ken, acaso no se aprovechó de él, debería darle vergüenza ser miembro del equipo de Futbol Americano– decía la mujer molesta

– Nana, que Stevens sea Gay no es malo, que su relación con JOE termino con mal tampoco es nuestro problema…AGGG Vive a dos cuadras es una casa Grande, tiene un cuervo de cerámica en el buzón. No toquen nadie los oirá con el ruido. – dijo y los adultos corrieron a la camioneta.

– Vamos Alfred, este cacharro no puede ir más rápido ¿que si ese maldito está haciéndole algo a los chicos?– dramatizaba el francés.

– Pues, si es el atleta, en el centro comercial solo se mostró interesado por Mathias– dijo el Albino llevándose una mano a la barbilla con pose sabia.

– ¿QUE? – una fuerte energía se materializo en la camioneta consiguiendo presionar el cuello del albino. Y congelar de pronto el ambiente.

– calma– pidieron todos, pues una fuerza invisible piso el acelerador a fondo, asustando al Americano. Y a todos los que trataban en su sano juicio sobrevivir

Cuando se bajaron de la camioneta Alfred, Francis y Gilbert besaron el suelo. Mientras que Matthew y Berwald intentaban frenar un poco el avance de Jan e Iván, hacia la casa uno con su Grifo en mano y el otro con una extraña aura verde rodeándolo.

Por fin recuperando un poco el orden lograron abrir la puerta. Lo que vieron los sorprendió dejándoles casi sin alma.

Los adolescentes sin control bailaban, bebían, gritaban, y se podría decir que buscar algo entre tanto chico, sería imposible. Pero tampoco es como si dios los odiara tanto, justo cuando habían atravesado el umbral y comenzaban a diseñar equipos de búsqueda y conquista.

– Lovino– se oyeron unos gritos, y un grupo de chorros de diferentes bebidas, todas con altos contenidos de alcohol surcaron los cielos. Siguiendo el origen de aquel proyectil alcohólico, divisaron a dos grupos guerrilleros uno conformado por completos y alcoholizados jóvenes y el otro… igual pero con un líder alcoholizado pero de genero Nación. Lovino disparaba con una maestría envidiable sus dos pistolas de agua, tenía el cabello desordenado, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada, y el equilibrio afectado.

– LOVINO "ROMANO" VARGAS– grito el español haciéndose notar por sobre la música, muchos jóvenes miraron entonces al grupo de adultos en la puerta. A otros ni les importo

– Antonio– la voz del italiano salió tan arrastrada que apenas y pudieron entenderle, dio un paso hacia las naciones adultas y de inmediato un grupo de chorros de alcohol lo empaparon, Lovino soltó una risotada y comenzó a disparar sin mucha visión.

– Pierdes LOV– grito alguien antes de caerse entre los demás a causa de los efectos ya elevados de la fiesta. España se acercó y tomo a su ahijado del brazo en un movimiento lo alzo como costal de papas.

– Estas en graves problemas señorito– se quejaba el español con el italiano menor.

– Bájame Bastar…– la arcada que el menor dio basto para poner a Antonio azul y comprender que su acción fue todo menos "inteligente", bajo al menor y se quitó la chamarra solo para verificar el caos.

– No deberías tomar– el español estaba muy molesto basto una sola de sus miradas para que el resto de los que tenían armas de agua salieran corriendo, algunos estampándose otros cayendo de lleno al piso.

– Los esperaremos en el auto. El español tomo a Lovino por los hombros obligándole a caminar

– NO eres mi jefe Bastardo, y yo no soy un bebe– decía el sonrojado y mareado italiano.

– Eres mi protegido y mi pareja, si realmente quieres mandar todo al infierno por seguir a un grupo de desubicados adolescentes, has lo que te dé la gana– el español soltó al italiano y quiso continuar su camino, más de pronto el italiano le sujeto la playera. Dado que le daba la espalda el español se permitió esbozar una sonrisa para sus compañeros adultos e Iván.

– No me dejes bastardo, no te atrevas o te mato– el español se giró y se inclinó un poco,

– Vamos Lovi te daré un poco de agua y una píldora– de nuevo se dirigían a la entrada

– Espera y Yao ¿Da?– dijo el ruso

– La última vez que lo vi… estaba en la piscina con Chang y Gary–contesto a traspiés, el español continuo dándoles con la mirada apoyos a los mayores.

– Vamos– se separaron para buscar a los menores.

Rusia y Prusia se dirigían a lo que parecía ser el jardín trasero donde las luces de neón les daban a entender que era otra sección de la fiesta.

Los Franco-Anglo parlantes caminaban otra vez de la sala, intentando encontrar a los otros dos. Jan y Berwald decidieron subir a los pisos superiores, donde el ruido parecía más campo de guerra que fiesta. Y con la preocupación de lo que Gilbert les dijo sobre aquel joven y lo ingenuo que resultaba ser el danés adolescente…Bueno el danés en general.

Iván y Gilbert llegaron a la piscina y vieron un partido de Wáter Polo doble. Chicos y chicas unos sobre otros. Jugando a dar golpes con sus manos a la gran pelota de playa. Que estaba decorada con neones brillantes.

– Chang-aru– siguieron la voz hasta encontrar a un sonriente y vestido de bañador asiático. La temperatura en la piscina era tibia según indicaba los termopares que mantenía la temperatura.

– YAO-DA– grito el ruso logrando que la pelota no fuera golpeada y el chino diera de lleno contra el agua. Pero sin lastimarse, nado riéndose hasta las escalerillas y salió moviéndose su cabello para poder ver.

– Iván-aru, ya me habla– dijo el Chino recargándose junto a una mesita donde danzaban múltiples cocteles, bebía descuidadamente una margarita.

– Yao, debió avisarle a Iván-da– refuto el ruso molesto

– Iván debió confiar más en Yao-aru–

– Confiarme más, si te encontré sobre un americano idiota en una piscina, si confiara más te hubiera encontrado en la cama con todos-da–

– Ahh, están haciendo un Show– intento intervenir Gilbert

– Yo Amo a Iván pero si Iván piensa eso de Yao, lo mejor sería terminar– el chino camino hacia el interior de la casa, en el baño estaba su ropa así que se la pondría importándole poco si estaba húmeda, se sentía mareado, pero no podía soportar ser insultado así

Su camino se vio interrumpido por los brazos del ruso que lo empujo al baño y cerró la puerta tras él.

– Yao tenemos que hablar-da– refuto cuando noto la mirada furiosa del otro

– No quiero hablar contigo, eres un tonto, celoso, y me miras solo como un terreno mas-AIYA– se dejó caer en el piso, bajo la atenta mirada de Iván

– No es verdad, si estaba celoso-da, pero los únicos tontos son esos americanos, tenía miedo que te hicieran algo– dijo seriamente –Y Yao estará conmigo cuando todos sean uno con Rusia, pero sin Yao de nada serviría. –

– Iván-aru, Chang y Gary salen juntos-aru, y ellos me dijeron que no quisieron hacerte sentir celoso-aru, Yo no lo note, porque no creí que dudaras de lo mucho que te amo, Aiya, realmente crees que yo… ¿podría estar con todos ellos?–

– No, Yao es puro, por eso tenía miedo de que ellos intentaran algo malo– en segundos tenia al Chino besándole con pasión, el ruso lograba percibir la humedad del pelo y la piel de Yao, lo delgado y delicado que era sin todos esos montones de ropa encima, el ligero alcohol a través de sus labios.

– Yao, esta alcoholizado-da, Iván lo llevara a casa-da y lo cuidara-da– el chino asintió y se sentó en el filo de la bañera indicándole la ropa a Iván, que sonrió y se acercó a su eterno amante. Dispuesto ayudarle a vestirse. Gilbert sonrió desde el otro lado de la puerta, si bien haber hablado con Iván, toda la tarde fue terrorífico le agradaba saber que lo que el ruso sentía por el chino era real.

El ritmo de una pegajosa y seductora canción daba final para comenzar una letra igualmente pegajosa pero que te invitaba a mover todas y cada una de las piezas del cuerpo. Siguiendo y entonando la corta y predecible letra.

Francis caminaba esquivando una que otra adolescente que le sonreía bobamente, caminaba directo hacia el canadiense que ya estaba rodeado de un sinfín de adolescentes, que le hablaban muy de cerca…reafirmando la teoría de Francis, para los adolescentes hormonales o las personas alcoholizadas los canadienses eran una presa Sexy y Fácil. Llego hasta el canadiense y salvándolo se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía ser un punto de reagrupación y gritos ensordentes.

Abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver sobre la barra de mármol, el adolescente y rítmico cuerpo del inglés, moviendo las caderas y los pies, mientras su público lo coreaba y gritaba para darle a entender que debía moverse más. Su chaqueta se hallaba aun lado de la barra junto con sus botas y calcetas. Dejando su cuerpo cubierto por una playera de corte punk que se pegaba a su torso y un extremadamente ajustado pantalón de estrella de anarquista.

– Mon Dieu– pronunciaron ambos franco-parlantes y alzándose se puntas lograron hacerle una seña a Alfred que estaba al otro lado.

– ¿Qué pasa?– inquirió a gritos el americano, la mano de Francis le mostro al cuerpo sobre la barra, que bailaba sin repudio mientras todos lo coreaban

– Brits have got the monarchy– entono el inglés moviéndose sensualmente mientras se indicaba así mismo.

– ¿Arthur?– dijo el americano sonrojado y experimentando un ataque de celos, al notarse ignorado y remplazado por todo el grupo de adolescentes.

– The US has the money– apunto ahora a todos los adolescentes que coreaban y gritaban, mientras que el inglés se movió sensual seductor y ebrio.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?– dijo el americano aterrado y buscando respuestas, Canadá estaba más pálido de lo normal

– Detendré la música– trato de correr hacia el estéreo pero le fue imposible por el grupo adolescente que se arremolinaba a sus alrededores

– OH, la nación autora de esa canción sufrirá– dijo el americano y el canadiense maldijo su falta de invisibilidad en ese instante

– But I know that you wanna be Canadian– canto el inglés moviéndose más que seductoramente, y consiguiendo gritos de euforia y descontrol.

Canadá en un arranque de temor, considerando moriría en manos de su hermano, por culpa de una pegajosa canción de internet, se atrevió a algo que jamás en su sano juicio haría, beso al francés con extremada pasión, logrando que Francis se desubicara y olvidara el ruido excesivo entregándose al pasional beso de su ex colonia, que tímido o no tenía una lengua obviamente de origen Anglo-Francés. Por suerte para el pobre canadiense, y el extasiado francés, el americano comenzó a abrirse paso entre los adolescentes su objetivo, frenar el sexoso baile de procedencia inglesa.

En cuanto estuvo cerca de la barra percibió el fuerte aroma a ron proveniente del inglés.

– Arthur Kirkland– grito logrando que el grupo lo mirara y lo abucheara por frenar el baile, la mirada del inglés se posó en él y se acercó de forma estoica a su interceptor americano. Se inclinó en la barra y gateo un poco al ritmo de la música.

– The US has the money…– presiono con su dedo índice y de forma traviesa el pecho del americano y lo movió hasta la barbilla lo que hizo que el rubio se erizara un poco con el tacto – But I know that you wanna be Canadian– Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido y deseando encontrar a su hermano vaya que le daría la paliza de su vida al pequeño canadiense.

– ¿Arthur? – sus palabras fueron calladas por el hambriento y salvaje beso que el menor le dio.

– Shhh No hables Alfred, mejor vamos a un lugar más cómodo– el americano se quedó en shock, pero de inmediato concordó que el estado del inglés sería muy propicio a que alguien pudiese aprovecharse, así que con tremendo cuidado cargo al adolescente que se reía ante las acciones del americano.

– I love You….Alfie, You're mine Hero– decía con la lengua arrastras efecto de la copas.

A pesar de los abucheos de los adolescentes lograron salir de aquel edificio, Alfred sentó a Arthur en la carroza de la camioneta y Francis le mostro la chaqueta humada de alcohol y la botas que habían recogido el y Canadá. Alfred le puso solo las calcetas para que no cogiera frio y lo abrigo con su cazadora, Arthur se abrazó del pecho del mayor dándole ligeros y sensuales besos en el cuello, que ponían al Americano sonrojado y en diversos dilemas, el joven estaba tomado, sacar partido de ello sería bajo, y más que eso, opto por abrazarlo ligeramente fuerte, y sintió de pronto al rubio ingles acomodarse en sus brazos para recibir más calor.

Al interior de la camioneta, se hallaban Antonio y Lovino este último sentado en las piernas del español. Que le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado y le hablaba seriamente pero al oído. El menor estaba sonrojado cubierto por la chaqueta que segundos antes tenía el español.

Saliendo delante de Gilbert venían el ruso y el chino tomados de la mano, Yao era el que menos había bebido o el que más lejos estuvo de las bebidas, pero su ropa estaba húmeda a causa de la caída a la piscina, su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla. Que habían tomado prestada pero sin ámbitos de que regresara, lo mismo que las mantas que Gilbert traía con él.

– Súbete y desvístete, no está bien que te quedes mojado– le dijo al chino este asentido y tomo dos mantas, una para él y la otra para Lovino que tiritaba a causa del frio que sentía a pesar de estar en brazos del español. Iván le regalo una sonrisa "normal" a Gilbert y subió tras el chino. Se quedaron en la tercera hilera de asientos abrazados, mientras hablaban de que debían ser más abiertos y de demandar a adolescentes por daños a la propiedad del ruso.

– ¿Creen que está bien que dejemos a los nórdicos solos? – dijo el Canadiense, pero se calló al notar la fría mirada posada en el.

– ¿Canadian, Plese? – inquirió el americano, aun molesto

– je ne sais pas– dijo intentando ignorar el asunto, y hablando en un idioma que su hermano no entendería, pero tendría que explicar más tarde.

Por su parte los nórdicos habían estado buscando entre las múltiples habitaciones del piso superior, el ruido ensordecedor los gritos de celebración y más de un grupo de adolescentes, corriendo de aquí a allá festejando les dificultaban el asunto de la búsqueda, de pronto oyeron dentro de una de las habitaciones algo que les llamo la atención.

– Mas Mathias, Mas, tu puedes trágatelo todo, trágatelo todo– los colores se le fueron al rostro al Sueco mientras que el Noruego palideció y su trol se materializó en un verde más oscuro.

Corrieron a la habitación del fondo, tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la multitud que rodeaba aquel espectáculo frente a ellos

– Sha no, quiero, sha… no pueddddo– el sueco valiéndose de su figura aterro a un grupo que se separó y les dejaron el paso (aunque Berwald no supo que él era el causante), casi al ras del suelo, con la ropa mojada, el pelo pegado al rostro. Y una mirada casi perdida se hallaba el danés. A su lado había botellas de Vodka, Whisky, Ron, Tequila, Ginebra y cientos de latas de cerveza. Dos adolescentes le sujetaban por los brazos evitando que cayera de lleno al piso, pero las piernas del danés apenas y le obedecían, se notaba que su grado conciencia había quedado atrás hace varias botellas. Y si bien no estaba ya en un coma etílico era por su condición de nación y no por otra cosa.

– Suéltenlo ahora– la voz de noruega sonó tremendamente cavernosa y un frio intenso inundo la sala. El cuerpo del danés cayo de lleno al piso y un joven robusto al que ubicaron como el tal Stevens se acercó al cuerpo de Mathias interponiéndose entre él y los nórdicos.

– Esto es una fiesta privada– declaro estando también algo ebrio

– ¿Y la atracción final es mi Mathias?– grito el noruego, logrando un poco de lucidez en el menor y en el sueco

– Nor…ge– dijo el entumecido y alcoholizado adolescente.

– De que hablas, esto es un juego limpio… ganas las vencidas tomas hasta que puedas. – dijeron todos, el danés intento incorporarse dándose de lleno entre las botellas.

– Entonces como él les gano lo humillan haciéndole tomar hasta la inconciencia– se notaba exasperado alterado o en el peor de los casos iracundo.

– Mathias es el ganador, Fondo, Fondo– hasta ahí la paciencia del nórdico menor que camino hacia su joven amante. Pero un grupo le freno el andar

– Mathias no quiere irse, además la fiesta aún no termina– dijeron el noruego los miro con deseos de declararle la guerra a américa si no se apartaban de su camino.

– M' llevar' a mi Herman' ahor'– dijo el sueco asustando a los adolescentes, pues no supieron ni cómo ni en que instante tenían al gran nórdico tras ellos alzando al joven danés.

– Sve… sha no quieo– dijo el menor, y el sueco comprendió que esas palabras las había repetido ya mucho durante un tiempo. Tal vez en algún momento quiso detenerse y la euforia sumada al alcohol en los jóvenes, le obligaron a continuar hasta ese estado, vio entonces el embudo con el que tal vez había obligado al danés a continuar bebiendo, tal vez el y Denmark no eran los más unidos de todo el mundo. Pero solo el podía atormentar al joven danés.

– Vámonos Jan– el noruego tomo la chaqueta del piso y trato de caminar hacia la salida. Pero el adolescente culpable de la fiesta lo freno sujetándole con fuerza.

– Mathias no se va… o quieres tu tomar su lugar como centro de la fiesta– el noruego se exaspero y pateo con fuerza al otro lanzando contra el piso. El sueco jalo al noruego y salieron casi corriendo de ahí.

Al llegar a la camioneta el sueco le indico a noruega que se subiera y le dio al joven danés. Que se abrazó al noruego que trataba de no marearse con el aroma que desprendía la ropa del danés.

– Sha no quieo– insistió, el noruego comenzó a acariciar su espalda calmándolo.

La camioneta arranco con rumbo al hotel. Francis conducía Suecia iba como su copiloto, Gilbert ayudaba a Canadá a verificar el estado de los jóvenes. Iván llevaba en brazos a Yao, que era el más consiente. Lovino estaba solo mareado. Y un poco adormitado. Arthur ya estaba durmiendo en brazos del americano. Y murmurando cosas "dulces" que en cualquier otra ocasión jamás diría.

El peor sin dudas era el pobre danés. Pero sin dudas estaría bien…aunque el regaño de ese no se salvaría, y de la resaca… pues todos los compadecían por ella.

– Tal vez debamos hacerles más caso… no sé cómo…– el americano trataba de encontrar un heroico plan

– ¿llevarlos de paseo? – dijo el francés

– Si, ahhh ¿la Feria? – insistió el americano, que a pesar de estar molesto se sentía incómodo por el hecho de que algo pudo haberle pasado a Arthur.

– Un parque de diversiones– dijo el prusiano.

– Lo hablaremos después– dijeron y continuaron su rumbo al hotel.

Sobre la fiesta sin control y de completo desenfreno, Alfred no podía dejar que sus adolescentes cometieran semejantes actos, así que… una llamada a servicios infantiles, y a la policía basto para detener el desenfreno y demostrarles a los adolescentes que con el amante del Hero y los amigos del mismo nadie se mete… además la amenaza de los nórdicos, si bien no lo asusto, porque nadie asusta a una súper potencia como los es US, si le hizo actuar de forma precavida.

* * *

><p>Prometi no tardarme tanto... pero debido a exceso de pago me quede sin internet... entonces pues pasaron un par de dias hasta que me lo reinstalaron. hoy viernes :(<p>

Sowwy... ahh ok este capi a mi punto de vista es un Fail, pero pronto les traere algo de mas ROMANCE and LOVE wiii.

sin mas por el momento me marcho a dormir un rato.

Dejen un Review ayudenme a decidir el lugar ideal para una "Salida"

Deja un Review ayuda las parejas a tener un Encuentro lleno de amor

Deja un Review, ayuda con una pildora a la resaca de los adolescentes

Faltas ortograficas haganmelo notar, que mi Word no deja de buscar errores en Lao (¿Donde se habla el Lao?), se los encargo por que mas de uno se me ha de haber escapado... por cierto. alguien que me auxilie con eso del Word? por que ya le cambie el diccionario le desabilite el idioma y no deja de hacerlo Y.Y


	7. Al ruedo una vez más

HELLO MINNA TACHI...

Lo de siempre... Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en ella NO.

Solo uno y creo que es bien facil enterarse cual XD

* * *

><p>Obviando la situación y el hecho de todo lo acontecido decidieron cambiar su residencia, obligada temporal, a la casa del americano, era una gran casa de estilo inglés, aunque más brillante. Ahí se llevaría a cabo un mejor control…según todos.<p>

El sonido del cepillo sonaba fuertemente refregando una y otra vez el piso.

– ¡Che palle! – decía muy molesto Lovino, odiaba limpiar, por cierto ya se le habían caído encima todas las cosas del lavabo más de una vez.

– Lovino, comprendes que esto es por tu bien ¿Verdad? – decía el Español cruzado de brazos desde la puerta del baño, donde el pobre Lovino tallaba todo el desastre que habían hecho, tras la fiesta, a causa de los efectos del alcohol.

– CHE PALLE– dijo tallando más fuerte, como le gustaría que fuera la cara del español, aunque… según lo que les dijo Mathias, si pudieron haber estado en peligro, que si esos mocosos, les hubieran hecho algo más… como lo superarían…

– Después deberás tallar los espejos, y saldrás conmigo a dar una caminata en el parque– declaro el alemán. Que tenía el permiso para intervenir del italiano del norte y del español. El resto de las naciones también le platearon una posible escuadra de entrenamiento.

– No les basta con que Feliciano me haya puesto a rezar de cabeza– dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

– Los castigos de tu hermano, son… ¿crueles?, nosotros solo queremos que comprendas y que aprendas de tus errores. – contraataco el español. Si bien enserio les pareció cruel el castigo de Feli, este estaba tan molesto que actuaba como un viejo y duro Cura, con castigos religiosos y sin ningún tipo de piedad.

– AIYA– el chino estaba limpiando las habitaciones, que les habían asignado, desgraciadamente no en todas las ocasiones habían podido llegar al baño…sus mallas rojas estaban manchadas con aquel líquido de aspecto bizarro, y aroma a lavanda con el que estaba limpiando la alfombra.

– Lo que hizo no tiene nombre, pudo haber resultado herido o algo peor– decía el japonés parado tras él, a su lado la Bielorrusa y la Ucraniana, todos con ropa de limpieza, mirando al chino que soltaba lagrimones, sin responder nada. Iván estaba sentado más atrás había tratado intervenir y se había llevado el reclamo de Ucrania y un terrorífico susto de la Bielorrusa, que argumento algo de mantener a salvo a la esposa principal del ruso, y después algo del segundo concubinato.

– Considero que el entrenamiento militar de Doitsu-san sería una buena forma de valorar lo que tiene, China-san– dijo el japonés, la ucraniana asintió de forma positiva.

– AIYA– lloro el chino, odiaba las labores domésticas, odiaba los castigos, pero lo que más odiaba era haber preocupado tanto a Iván. Que paso la noche en vela, cuidándole.

– Lo siento– era el monologo repetitivo y hasta pregrabado del danés, que estaba sentado en el sillón recibiendo no solo un sermón, si no EL SERMON de sus cuatro hermanos.

– Fu' Peligros'– decía el Sueco que estaba parado en medio de los demás, muy molesto.

– Lo siento–

– Pudieron hacerte algo jovencito, suerte tuviste que llegaran Jan y Berwald– Tino era el que más lo reprendía

– Lo siento– insistía el danés.

– Que si te hacían algo más, que seas una nación es lo único que te salvo de un coma etílico, o de la destrucción de tus riñones– sentencio fríamente el islandés.

– Lo siento– dijo de nuevo, ya había entendido, les había jurado no tocar de nuevo el alcohol hasta que fuera un adulto, que más tendría que decirles para que cortaran el sermón en el que llevaban las últimas 6 horas.

Alfred estaba sentado junto con Mathew mientras observaban al francés que estaba a la mesa frente al inglés, que tomaba un poco de té caliente, sacarlo de bajo las mantas fue la tarea más difícil, ahora estaba más tranquilo el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y se encontraba realmente apacible, tal vez porque alzar la voz le provocaba migraña.

– ¿Y bien Mon ami?–

– Pues veras, fuimos en busca de información y de pronto nos ofrecieron una bebida, y… otra, y luego otra… y creo que otra más…después fue otra… y…otra…ustedes llegaron en alguna momento entre la otra y otra más– respondió con un dedo en la barbilla.

– Arthur– llamo el francés sobándose las sienes.

– ¿Sí? – dijo dejando la vacía taza del te sobre la mesa

– Estas castigado, tres días limpiando los pisos de la sala, y las escaleras, lavando los trastos del desayuno comida y cena. –

– No puedes hacer eso…Zorra Francesa– grito aun cuando sintió la punzada en la cabeza, él no era el esclavo de nadie

– Si, puedo y lo hago… y lo hago yo porque Alfred te haría comer hamburguesas, la idea es reprenderte no matarte– el inglés trago duro.

– Además de eso aceptare las rutinas que Ludwig y Gilbert les darán en Central Park, puedes comenzar con lavar los trastes del desayuno– el francés salió de la cocina dejando a un malhumorado ingles que se acercó hacia donde estaban los platos.

La tarde llego con los adolescentes frustrados por la represalia, los que más le peso al danés, fueron los trabajos de extremismo que le pusieron sus hermanos, tenía como castigo, cortar el césped, quitar las malas hierbas, arreglar los rosales, entre todo lo que pudiera surgir en el gran y descuidado jardín del americano.

Estaban todos tirados en la gran cama del inglés… habían terminado y los adultos se habían centrado en un "reunión importante", les dolían las manos, las piernas y gran parte del orgullo… Ludwig les había hecho dar 10 vueltas al dichoso parque…amalaya el día en que a Alfred le dio por hacer aquel parque tan grande.

– ¿Tan peligroso fue todo aru? – Yao se limpiaba las manos por enésima vez con aquel delicioso aceite que su cuñada le había dado. Iván estaba acostado perezosamente a su lado.

– Solo espero que no estén planeando algún otro duro entrenamiento o algo así– dijo el italiano del sur.

– O que no estén comiendo– dijo el inglés, pensando en su castigo de limpiar los utensilios de cocina

– ¡Ahhh! Y lo peor es que descubrimos nada– dijo el danés inflando las mejillas

– Aiya, yo pude descubrir que Iván estaba celoso- aru– dijo sonriéndole al ruso que le respondió el gesto

– Gran descubrimiento si nos hubieras dicho lo que paso nosotros te hubiéramos dicho lo mismo– sentencio el inglés, los otros asintieron… Iván emitió un quedo KOLKOLKOL.

– Yo descubrí la pedofilia…pero tengo una duda… ¿Aplica a las naciones? –

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – se miraron interesados

– Por qué en apariencia puede que no tengamos más 18…pero hemos vivido un sinfín de vidas, superamos esa edad hace milenios– todos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza desanimados

– Como no lo pensamos antes… ahora tendremos que soportar castigos inhumanos por pensar como humanos– suspiraron…

– Mientras estaba ebrio…le pude decir a Alfred todo lo…que siento– dijo cambiando de posición dejando sus manos colgadas contra el piso al igual que su cara.

– Pude ver que le importo a Norge y Berwald me defendió– sonrió el danés. Abrazando el gordo conejo de Inglaterra.

– España dijo que me dejaría… pero se quedó a mi lado abrazándome–

– Iván, fue sincero conmigo aru– sonrieron tímidamente entrelazando su mano con la del ruso a su lado

– ¿Valió la pena? – pregunto el Ruso, que si bien no estaba de acuerdo al menos había podido arreglar sus problemas con Yao. Y tras una risa compartida

– Si lo valió– dijeron los cuatro para volver a reírse. Esta vez acompañados de la risa del ruso. Entre todo esto el caos y el trato obligado, estaban descubriendo cosas el uno del otro… y además generando una conflictiva buena amistad.

–

Estaban en la cocina del americano sentados a la mesa… frente a ellos había el mapa de una feria que se llevaba a cabo en las afueras de la gran manzana

– Si salimos en este momento llegaremos cuando comience a caer el son, justo cuando las atracciones comiencen a funcionar– dijo el americano los demás asintieron.

– Hay una casa del terror– dijo la bielorrusa sonriendo y asustando al resto

– Y un túnel del Amour– dijo el francés mirando de forma nada inocente al canadiense. Que hasta el momento se le había escapado para no dar ningún tipo de respuesta de lo hecho en la fiesta.

– ¿Una rueda de la fortuna? – inquirió el finlandés. Mirando aquel plano del lugar.

– Si, y una casa de los espejos… y una montaña rusa… aunque no están genial como el último vuelo de Superman que está en Six Flags o alguna de Walt Disney– dijo sonriendo, si bien tenía razón lo querían solo querían una salida tranquila. Y un parque de diversiones marca USA, significaría estar todo el día si no es que hasta 5 para poder disfrutarlo.

– ¿A que esperamos?– dijo el noruego, el abrumante ruido de la planta superior les hizo suspirar y levantarse para ver qué pasaba.

Subieron y escucharon el ruido alborotador de los jóvenes. Agregadas a la voz de Peter y Raivis que estaban al parecer con los jóvenes

– Tu puede TIO– gritaba el menor de todos los adolescente, animando a su "tío" Dinamarca en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

– Mas fuerte IVAN-ARU, Pártelo en dos ARU– ante eso los adultos palidecieron y optaron por correr.

Se detuvieron al escuchar una campanilla y el sonido de Eye of the Tiger, sonar fuertemente dentro de la cerrada con llave…Alcoba donde los adolescentes estaban

– En la esquina de las almohadas… Coronado como el campeón de los pesos del Norte de Europa… El demonio ROJO….DENMARK– anuncio la reconocida voz del sealandes.

– Me vengare-da– se oyó la voz del ruso.

– Terrorífico…–Dijo Peter antes de continuar –Y en la del cajón de juguetes, demostrando que aunque este flaco y escuálido…–

– OYE– grito la voz del ingles

– Es fuerte y tiene un carácter endemoniado…El REY PIRATA…ENGLAND–

– LUCHARAN hasta que haya un vencedor…Sin armas o Magia…YA– los coreos hicieron reír a los mayores que esperaban Alfred pudiera encontrar la llave en un cajón lleno de estas.

– VAMOS ENGLAND-ARU– voceaba el chino, tenía que apoyar la derrota de quien venció a su novio

– Dinamarca– decía la tímida voz de Raivis

– No se rindan CHE PALLE– decía el italiano sin apoyar realmente a nadie.

– KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL, Gane quien gane serán uno conmigo y Yao– sentencio el ruso, aunque también se oía emocionado

– ENGLAND SE ARROJA DESDE LA CIMA DE ALMOHADAS…QUE AGILIDAD, Maldito Arthur porque nunca me ha enseñado a pelear. –

– DENMARK responde con una cruceta ¿será el final de este encuentro? Pero NO, el Rey pirata se escapa en un rápido movimiento, es un modificado puente olímpico… TE RINDES–

– NO– gritaba el danés

– Ríndete vikingo endemoniado, es imposible que escapes de este agarre ni Escocia ni Francia han podido– el francés se puso azul de pronto.

– No me compares– gritaba claramente adolorido el danés. Ahora sonaba la canción de It's Mi Life.

– Relevo– grito el danés extendiendo su mano, inmediatamente fue chocada por el italiano

– Se llevó acabo un relevo…El CAPO DI BAJO MUNDO…ITALIA DEL SUR… ha entrado con una patada voladora, logrando que el castigo ingles fuera roto– ahora tenemos en la camalatero una pelea entre el Rey pirata y el Magnífico Capo di bajo mondo, ¿Quien ganara? Mar vs Tierra– Iván, Yao, Mathias y Raivis, voceaban a la par gritando emocionados.

– Le tengo – dijo el americano mostrando la llave, corrió hacia la puerta y abrió rápidamente.

Fueron recibidos por la imagen de Yao saltando mientras sostenía un par de billetes. Iván filmaba con el celular de Ucrania el encuentro soltando gritos de emoción. Mathias gritoneaba también, mientras tironeaba de Raivis que emocionado gritaba casi tan fuerte como el danés.

En el camalatero (?) Lovino aplicaba unas tijeras a la cadera del inglés que en un contorsionismo que hizo sonrojar a los mayores (léase semes en potencia) tenía sometido al italiano por los brazos, dejándoles en una pose extremista y de la cual ninguno parecía poder salir…

Peter alternaba viendo a uno y a otro, poniéndoles el improvisado micrófono que era un cepillo, esperando el me rindo de cualquiera de los dos.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – gritaron los adultos logrando que el inglés y el italiano perdieran el escaso equilibrio y cayeran uno sobre el otro.

– AHHHHHH– fue el grito general al asustarse y verse sorprendidos.

– Solo estábamos jugando– dijeron asustados, los adultos suspiraron, el americano y el español que se recuperaban de un derrame nasal, se acercaron a sus parejas…

– arréglense– fue la sentencia, los adolescentes asintieron pensando que serían enviados a otra rutina militar.

Tras hacer el viaje en la camioneta familiar que el gobierno le cedió al americano… se dirigían a una zona a las afueras de la ciudad, no conocían el rumbo, y dado el abrumador silencio prefirieron guardar silencio hasta saber que pasaba…

– Llegamos– dijo el americano estacionándose, se des esperezaron y despertaron a Mathias que dormía junto con Peter. Al bajar de la camioneta las luces, los globos, el dulce aroma a dulces multicolores, les recibió y les ilumino.

– WELCOME– dijo el americano apuntando la entrada donde gran número de botargas de sin fin de animales danzaban, con globos de colores y animales formados con los mismos.

– Vamos Lovi– el español tomo al italiano por la muñeca y corrieron hacia el interior de la feria. Seguidos de Iván y Yao que tras recibir dinero del Americano jalo al chino hacia los grandes juegos.

– Vamos– dijo el americano extendiéndole la mano al inglés, que tembló ligeramente y asintió entrelazando sus dedos con los del americano. Mathias vio como Peter corría en junto con Raivis seguidos por el sueco y el finlandés. Miro a Jan y a Einar, este último parecía más interesado en ir con Kiku y Yekaterina (llámese plan con maña, para dejar a los otros solo)

– Vamos– dijo el noruego tras haberle dado dinero a su hermano y mirar al danés, que asintió simplemente.

– ¿Una feria? – decía la voz de la extraña chica mientras a sus espaldas aparecían muros y artículos parecidos al cristal, replicando habitaciones y un sinfín de cosas.

– ¿Deberé hacerles una feria? – se preguntó y un grupo de lémures llego a su lado. Ofreciéndole frutas.

– Debería ir a por ellos y terminar este juego– sonrió con tristeza. –Pero seré paciente, sé que ellos vendrán a mí, y si no…– los muros de cristal se tornaron rojo sangre y los pequeños animales huyeron asustados.

– Estoy cansada de estar sola– grito fuertemente. Y todo se tornó de nuevo color azul cristal.

* * *

><p>Nyaa Estoy de regresito...Despues de Jova... que no dejo inundados hasta las rodillas Y.Y pero ahi andamos... Por cierto eso no quita que me haya quemado la apertura de los Panamericanos, que a mi parecer estuvieron hermosos.<p>

Bienvenidas sean las 42 naciones que conforman el continente Americano... NYAAAA QUE MONO ver a todo el mundo...WELCOME TO MY HOUSE.

JAJAJAJA ESO ME HACE PENSAR EN UN SHOT DE BRA/MEX. SI en yaoi jojojo (como el que puse en Romance, Accion, Instituto) ahora obvio ubicado en los pana.

Por hoy me VOY...MAÑANA MI TENER QUE IR A TRABAJAR MUAJAJAJAJA

Dejen un Review con Criticas, reclamos o peticiones

Deja un Review... ¿Que harian ustedes en una cita en la feria?

Deja un Review... Por la razon que te plasca...pero dejalo


	8. ¿La razon? ¡Entra a la casa del Horror!

Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella NO, solo uno pero aque es facil saber cual XD

* * *

><p>Estar en aquel lugar con Antonio era… como un sueño, un viejo sueño del que nunca hablo y al cual nunca pensó se volvería real. Estar esa noche, iluminada de fuegos artificiales, de luces de neón de tan diversos colores que marean y te obligan a entrecerrar los ojos era sin duda mágica.<p>

Nunca se lo diría, pero era algo con lo que había soñado desde niño, estar siempre al lado de aquella gran nación, del increíble imperio español.

Sintió una curiosa punzada esa que había sentido casi toda su vida… Antonio era como un sol, una luz brillante y llena de sonrisas cálidas que te llevan hacia lugares recónditos del corazón humano, y el… él era más bien como una nube negra de esas de la que te quieres deshacer para disfrutar de un día soleado.

Antonio le había dejado en su casa, para surcar el nuevo mundo, para hacerse de más de 30 colonias nuevas, para demostrarle que él no era suficiente aunque nunca se lo dijera con palabras… lo dejo con una nación inundada en la decadencia, con guerras internas que marcaron su delicada piel y su débil corazón.

Cuando Antonio se fue, él se esforzaba con limpiar la casa… para que cuando Antonio regresara le felicitara y le agradeciera con una de sus bobas sonrisas, aprendió a cocinar, e incluyo aquel rojo fruto traído del nuevo mundo a casi todas sus comidas, de esa forma el español pensaría que era mejor quedarse… puso un plantío de Tomates ese hermoso fruto rojo y cálido como el sol, como el español… pero ni eso mantuvo al español en casa… y así pasaron los años soportando los gritos y los insultos por su inutilidad, mientras Antonio no estaba sus jefes lo obligaban a volver a Italia, así no tendrían que mirarle, y él se quedaba solo mirando cómo el gobierno español, reprimía más a su gente, destruían y sometían mucho más sus tierras, y el muy en el fondo guardaba el deseo de que Antonio oyera sus sollozos y apareciera salvándole como lo hizo alguna vez del turco.

Ante aquellos recuerdos y encontrándose parado solo en medio de las múltiples atracciones, esperando que Antonio terminase de comprar los algodones de azúcar… sintió su cuerpo temblar sus ojos escocer no lo soporto más, se dio la medio vuelta corriendo para no mostrar sus saladas lágrimas.

Mira Lovi, el tuyo tiene forma de Tomate– dijo alegre el español para girarse y ver la espalda de su adolescente amante alejarse.

¿Lovino?– fue lo único que pudo articular, antes de que un miedo increíble se apoderara de él, no quería, ni permitiría que su Lovi se alejara de su lado, salió corriendo tras haberle dado los algodones a un pequeño que hacía fila tras él. Tenía que alcanzar a Lovino, agradecía que siendo ahora más pequeño sus piernas y sus pasos eran más cortos, aun así la velocidad italiana no se quedaba atrás, corrió hasta notar como el menor en su huida entraba a la casa del terror, sintió algo de miedo pues sabía que a Lovino no le gustaban esas cosas así que corrió hacia el interior arrojando un par de billetes al cadenero que cerró la puerta considerando que el pago era suficiente para dejar al hombre y al jovencito solos.

Comenzó su recorrido por aquel largo pasillo que mostraba terroríficos fondos y los ruidos ambientales provocaban un terror que se sentía hasta la punta de los pequeños cabellos detrás del cuello.

¡AHHH!– el grito aterrado de Lovino le hizo emprender carrera hacia donde el sonido provenía.

LOVINO– grito mientras corría por aquel estrecho pasillo, se topó con la imagen de su joven acompañante, aterrado frente a él había un bizarro ser con unos zancos enormes y una cierra llena de sangre, el ruido ensordecedor de la misma sumada a la sádica apariencia, te hacían aterrarte, Lovino estaba pálido en un claro efecto de shock, sus hermosos olivas abiertos como si fuesen a botar de sus cuencas y su boca abierta emitiendo el vestigio de lo que fue un potente y ensordecedor grito lleno de temor.

Lovino– grito Antonio y en un rápido movimiento pateo al pobre monstruo zancudo haciéndole caer y logrando que la motorizada sierra dejara de hacer ruido, tomo a Lovino por la muñeca y salió corriendo. En el transcurso se toparon con un carnicero con cabeza de puerco, Lovino palidecía más ante cada aberración España aunque algo aterrado se armaba de valor para golpear a todos los esperpentos y poder continuar con su carrera.

Vamos Lovi la salida es por aquí– decía sujetando con fuerza pero sin lastimar la muñeca del menor, que cayó en cuenta en eso, y sintió sus ojos arder, podía sentir a Antonio temblar, podía notar como su tono de voz era algo parecido al temor, pero aun así, aun así, sostenía su mano, le guiaba para salir de aquel oscuro y tenebroso lugar. Antonio siempre estaba ahí, cuando el miedo le imposibilitaba moverse, su Antonio siempre estaba ahí para el… apretó su mano entre la del mayor que lo miro con un rostro tierno

Lovi– dijo y tras der un pequeño apretón a la mano del menor comenzó de nuevo su carrera.

Vamos por aquí– dijo abriendo una puerta, de la que salió una extraña mujer de largos cabellos y la mandíbula rota, su lengua caía de forma espeluznante, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Antonio que poniéndose azul emprendió carrera logrando elevar a Lovino del piso, serpientes, risas sádicas, y miles de esperpentos y monstruos hicieron su desfile frente a ellos.

MALDITO ALFRED; COMO COÑO PIENSA QUE ESTO ES DIVERTIDO– grito muy alterado, golpeo a varios esperpentos y de seguro noqueo a más de uno, la tenue luz le hizo arrojarse por una puerta, solo para descubrir… que no había pasillo, ni piso ni nada. Abrazo a Lovino con todas sus fuerzas y se giró para que el menor pudiera usar su cuerpo como colchón.

Te amo LOVINO– dijo logrando que Lovino se estremeciera, ni todo el temor provocado por aquella bestias superaban el que sentía de que Antonio pudiese resultar herido o algo peor. Lo abrazo con muchas más fuerza.

TI AMO, TI AMO– grito y sintió entonces como sus cuerpos se ¿hundían? en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y noto como una extraña goma azul les rodeaba habían caído en una especie de colchón inflable. Y eso significaba que estaban a salvo. Antonio los bajo de aquel extraño artefacto situado para dar el último toque de terror y de alivio a aquella horrible casa del terror.

Sin soltarle logro llevarlos hasta una banca apartada del bullicio y oculta tras un ligero arbusto. La feria estaba situada al centro de lo que parecía una plaza con vista el muelle hace que aquel lugar les permitía algo de privacidad.

El español acomodo el cabello del menor que terriblemente sonrojado se negaba a mirarlo.

¿Por qué corriste Lovi?– dijo el mayor sujetándole por las mejillas dándole un ligero pellizco como cuando era niño

¿Por qué me dejaste?– dijo el menor cambiando el tema y sin responder realmente.

¿Perdón?– dijo muy sorprendido el ex imperio, pero si fue el quien le pidió un algodón de azúcar.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme e irte? ¿Es porque yo no era suficiente?, ¿Es porque no me querías a tu lado?– dijo de pronto empuñando las manos bajando la mirada aun cuando su rostro era sostenido entre las manos del español.

Lovi– lo llamo de la forma más tierna que pudo, junto su frente con el menor que aun tenía la miraba baja y los ojos rojos con claras lágrimas en ellos

Yo quería ser más fuerte, quería poder protegerte, y me perdí en mi ansia de poder… aun así, cada que me levantaba cada que me pre preparaba para dormir, mis pensamientos me llevaban a ti Lovi, perdóname, pero si te perdiera… yo no tendría razón para vivir– dijo sintió el suspiro del menor los ojos de Lovino se enfocaron en los del español.

Te amo Lovi– dijo el español. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca sus corazones comenzaron a latir acompasados pero acelerados

Ti amo bastardo– dijo los labios del español se acercaron a los del adolescente que frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero correspondió el beso, al principio casto, tierno, la lengua de Antonio lamio ligeramente los labios del italiano y este reconociendo el acto como algo que se hace toda la vida, abríos sus labios para intensificar el contacto con el español, fue un beso corto, sencillo, sus lenguas se reconocían después de varios días y en el caso del adolescente transmitiéndole un sentimiento muy conocido y lleno de misterio al mismo tiempo. El español sonrió tras el beso pero se mantuvo con su frente pegada al italiano, suspirando el mismo aliento, sintiendo su corazón tan acelerado como el de Lovino.

Nunca voy a dejarte Lovi– dijo con esa sonrisa que desde la primera vez flecho el corazón del italiano.

Mas te vale– respondió Lovino dejándose abrazar por el mayor, una ligera se posó en su rostro una tímida y bien oculta sonrisa, pero sabía que Antonio y el rápido palpitar de su corazón delataban con facilidad su expresión.

Estaba sentada en una gran banca de sus grandes y brillantes ojos violeta caen lagrimas que antes de tocar el suelo se volvían pequeños y diminutos cristales.

Mentira, todas esas promesas son mentira… pero yo voy a salvarte Lovino– dijo mientras sorbía por la nariz y se tallaba los ojos para evitar las lágrimas.

El amor no existe… las naciones personificadas no podemos ser amadas– los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, mientras las lágrimas caían inundando el piso de diminutas estelas de diamante.

¿Ocurre algo?– dijo el Español extendiendo una manzana acaramelada para al italiano que miraba el firmamento como si alguien le hubiera llamado.

No es nada ¡CHE PALLE!– respondió y tras recibir el caramelo entrelazo su mano con la del sonriente español, desvió la mirada avergonzado y continuaron su paseo por aquel lugar. Aun quería subirse a la montaña rusa y la rueda de la fortuna no le sonaba tan mal, donde fuera que no tuviera esperpentos aterradores como esa maldita casa del terror.

* * *

><p>¿Corto? Lose, Lamento mucho demorarme tanto, y no es quiera pedir perdon todo el tiempo pero trabajo de Noche, os lo juro... Es tan cierto como que en el cielo hay nubes.<p>

En fin ese es el punto de mis atrasos, entre el trabajo, mis deberes y dormir un poco, no tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme a la compu, y eso me frustra en demacia, por que tengo otras 2 historias pendientes, y una que estoy elaborando con el AKUYUU como personajes principales u me estreso de no poder subirlas.

Se que estan molestas/os pero tratare de todos los medios de poder actualizar pronto. asi que porfavor aguantente un short

ahhh Por cierto sobre esta historia me hacerco al final, despues de estar citas.. y un ligero relleno llega la cuspide de final.

Asi que espero poder contar con ustedes hasta ese momento.

Sin mas que decir... Ritsu-sensei OUT

Deja un Review cada review es un nuevo beso para Lovino

Deja un Review Casa de los espejos o laberinto de Naipes (para que pareja es un miesterio)

Deja un Review... ¿Alfred deberia contratar guardias de juego con mejor sentido de la descencia?

Deja un Review...¿Denmark...SEME O UKE? Consideremos su actual situacion adolescente.


	9. Naipes,Recuerdos y Dame un beso

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, los extra y esta historia SI

Mathias: Dinamarca

Jan: Noruega

* * *

><p>Aquel paraje era todo menos tranquilo, oía los ruidos ocasionados por los múltiples juegos mecánicos en funcionamiento, podía ver y oler también los deliciosos dulces de múltiples colores, desde algodones de azúcar rosas, verdes, azules, y las manzanas de caramelo que tronaban al ser ferozmente mordidas, podía percibir todo aquello y muchas cosas más. Y lo único que parecía no poder percibir… era el estado anímico de su acompañante.<p>

Se sentía un poco confundido… de una u otra forma se sentía feliz por la presencia del Nórdico con él, pero… como se sentía Norge… sin notar mucho el rumbo de sus pasos, percibió que los múltiples aromas variaban veía de reojo al noruego que caminaba a su lado…

Su vista tembló entre su rostro y las manos del en este momento mayor caminaba ligeramente sin hacerle mayor caso, podía ver los múltiples colores reflejarse en la gélida mirada del noruego. Y sonrió con cierta nostalgia mirando hacia otro lado

– "PIENSO EN TI"– se dijo así mismo… volcando su mirada a unos enamorados que se besaban tiernamente.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir?– dijo firmemente el noruego sin verlo realmente, leía lo que parecía ser un mapa de "usted está Aquí"

– Jan– lo llamo usando el nombre del Nórdico de ojos gélidos, el noruego lo miro directamente

– ¿Sí?– verse descubierto por esos ojos que siempre lo han dejado en blanco le hizo acelerar el corazón

– Vamos ahí– dijo nervioso y apuntando lo que parecía ser una réplica inmensa de las danzantes cartas de Naipe de alguna película de Disney

– ¿Allí?– inquirió el Noruego… sentía que de una u otra forma el Danés escogería la inmensa montaña Rusa que por el ruido que efectuaba parecía poder salir volando en cualquier instante presa de la velocidad en la que viajaba

– ¡¿Si?– respondió el menor notando el lugar que había apuntado y sintiéndose un poco bobo

– De acuerdo– el noruego comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar cuya entrada era el ojal de un picaporte con rostro…

– ¿Alicia?– se dijo así mismo recordando la película que el Danés le obligó a ver una vez… y es que no es que Mathias quisiera verla, pero se equivocó de película… y para no quedar como… bobo, le dijo al noruego que la verían sí o sí. Al final la película no había sido tan mala, aunque claramente infantil. Y terminaron deslumbrando las psicologías de la película. Si término "oyendo" los perfiles anulados en la película Americana.

– Ese Alfred…Ni siquiera le dio por notar que Alicia representa a Arthur– aun recordaba que aquellas palabras lograron hacer que por una vez dejara de ignorar al danés. FB

– "¿Así?"– respondió el cómo no dándole interés

– "Pues Claro Norge, tanto en el cuento como en la película que acabamos de ver Alicia se aburre… de lo que la rodea y nada de lo que acontece a sus alrededores la alegra, no es hasta que ve al Conejo Blanco que siente una curiosa necesidad de comprender sus prisas… ya sabes lo mismo que Arthur hace al preguntarse y perseguir a los humanos que lo conforman, siempre atareados con la vida misma"– dijo el Danés sin quitar aquella sonrisa boba como si no notara realmente el peso psicológico de sus palabras.

– ¿Y la reina de Corazones?–dijo el Noruego revisando la caja de aquella película

– Victoria– respondió el danés mirando al noruego con esa mirada ajena a el

– ¿Victoria?– inquirió el como si nada aunque por dentro sentía la necesidad de seguir escuchando las palabras del danés

– Si, Caprichosa, terca y con el poder en sus manos… Intentando ante todo someter a Alicia. Cuando esta se hace inmensa y le reclama me recordó las pocas veces que Arthur se revelo ante los caprichos de la misma. Y los naipes sus pobres lacayos, vendidos, esos que siempre estaban detrás de ella enalteciéndola y cumpliendo sus ridículos caprichos–

– ¿Y el final?–

– ¿El final?–

– Si, Victoria…Digo La reina de corazones persiguiendo a Alicia–

– Victoria y sus viejos y amargados buitres y lacayos intentando someter a Arthur– dijo el danés con aires auto suficientes y moviendo la cabeza como afirmándose así mismo

– ¿Y el Gato?– Noruega no podía negar en ese instante su propia sonrisa esa que especulaste esperaba el semblante infantil de todo este fluido de sapiencia. Tal vez por eso había dejado a Cheshire hasta el final, porque quería mantener aquella conversación latente donde la siempre correcta Psique del Danés salía a relucir.

– ¿Cheshire? Me ha encantado, es como el consejero espiritual… ya sabes El Yo interior siempre golpeándote con Dudas sobre dudas– respondió riéndose a carcajadas, el noruego esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa y apago el televisor, dejando la sala a oscuras

– ¿Ah Norge?– inquirió un sorprendido danés, al instante sus palabras fueron calladas por las manos del noruego que lo jalaron sobre su propio cuerpo en el sillón.

– ¿Norge?– sus labios se encontraron en las sombras, y comenzaron con lo que ambos esperaban. Pero que había sido retrasado por una infantil película y un desplante de sabiduría.

El noruego abrió los ojos y dejo que un silencioso suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Estaba parado solo en aquel gran laberinto de naipes. Y fue en ese mismo instante donde sintió deseos de estamparse contra uno de los muros.

Como se le ocurría ponerse a divagar cuando con el venia un adolescente inquieto, y ahora estaba perdido en aquel inmenso paraje de cartas

– ¿Denmark?– llamo sin realmente alzar la voz

Por su parte el danés había comenzado su camino por aquel inmenso paraje de cartas, veía los decorados de colores las cartas asustadas con rostros semi humanos hincadas al piso con brochas de pintura roja y fue entonces que noto los rosales con rosas blancas siendo al parecer pintadas por dichos naipes. Esbozo una sonrisa al imaginarse a el mismo pintando rosas blancas a rojas. Corrió un poco por aquellos pasillos descubriendo los distintos montajes de lo que parecía ser un cuento.

El conejo blanco que corría llevando un viejo reloj de bolsillo, siguió corriendo hasta que choco con una de las figuras cayó al suelo y comenzó a sobarse la nariz. Alzo la vista y vio a una gorda y enfurecida mujer, ligeramente despeinada y con un flamenco en sus manos

– ¿Perdón?– dijo algo sorprendido

– CORTENLE LA CABEZA– grito aquella figura, logrando asustar al danés que vio a sus espaldas a un montón de cartas con hachas

– AHHHHH– grito sorprendido y comenzó de nuevo su carrera, ¿por qué tenía que haber comenzado su camino sin Norge? pero es que cuando vio al noruego tan ajeno a él, sintió que lo mejor era dejarlo un momento para que se desestresara de su presencia. Siguió corriendo hasta notar una mesa de Te

– ¿Una merienda de Locos?– leyó el adolescente pasando a aquella curiosa mesa donde unos interesantes personajes se hallaban regados por la mesa, rio al notar la rata en la que era una jarra de te

– Qué raro– dijo sonriendo y caminando por uno de los caminos que se presentaba ante el

Por su parte el noruego caminaba a paso ligero… ok no había a quien engañar si pudiera iría cual bólido recorriendo aquellos pasillos confusos en varias ocasiones

– Anko– había comenzado a llamar al menor intentado no volverse un furioso ser y gritar a todo lo que sus pulmones dieran. En varias ocasiones había terminado chocando contra muros de naipes que le cerraban el camino, siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Alicia. Si con Alicia y el gato de amplia sonrisa que desde un arbol apuntaba el camino. Comenzo a caminar con un poco mas de calma, vio entonces lo que parecia ser un jusgado y al centro de pie en aquel comico estrado se encontraba el danes. Una ligera calma se apodero del de ojos gelidos

– Señores del jurado me declaro culpable– dijo la siempre alegre voz con un sentimiento de ligera culpa, el noruego escucho atentamente –De amar con locura a mi mejor amgios, de sentir que podria morir por el... de no querer aceptar que tal vezNorge estaria mejor sin mi...Señores del jurado... Me declaro culpable de Amar a Noruega– dijo con voz firme.

– El jurado declara al Acusado INOCENTE– dijo la voz firme de noruega, el danés se giró sorprendido descubriendo al noruego con una apariencia cansada y un poco de sudor en su frente

– ¿Norge?– menciono el danés antes de ser abrazado fuertemente por el en este momentos mayor

– Te declara Inocente porque no hay crimen que perseguir cuando el amor es correspondido– declaro el nórdico ocultando su rostro en el cuello del danés cuyo corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo ensordecedor y para el noruego un tanto doloroso.

– NORGE– soltó con toda alegría el danés respondiendo con fuerza el abrazo. El noruego se separó ligeramente topándose con un rostro sonrojado y un corazón acelerado, sintió que nunca tendría una oportunidad como esa.

– Denmark– musito mientras sujetaba entre sus manos las acaloradas mejillas del Rey del norte de Europa

– ¿Norge?–

– Dame un Beso– fue lo que dijo el Noruego antes de devorar los labios de su mejor amigo y su único amor. Adentro su lengua en la de nuevo virginal boca del danes, que se tensó en el acto y abrazo con una sensación abrumadora al nórdico de la cruz

Se hallaban sentados entre los artificiales rosas del lugar, la camisa de ambos se hallaba fuera de su sitio, pero muy cerca de ellos. Los labios de Noruega recorrían la pálida y a la vez bronceada piel, mientras que guiaba las manos del Rey por su propio cuerpo

– Nor. Ge– decía entre ligeros espasmos el Nórdico mayor

– Mathias– dijo su nombre mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando estremecer al adolescente, que le devoro los labios con una pasión recién adquirida.

Las caricias siguieron sin volverse del todo sexuales. Ligeros toques más allá de lo debido pero muy lejos de convertirse en un revolcón en el heno y ya. Norge caminaba de la mano del adolescente que aun enrojecido se abrazaba a él y le regalaba catos besos en los labios.

Caminaron un rato en círculos, dándose cuenta de lo perdidos que estaban, pero poco les importo entre los besos profundos y las caricias que se daban.

– Aquí– dijo el noruego dirigiendo de nuevo las manos del danés, se hallaban ahora recargados en un árbol a las afueras de aquel tortuoso laberinto, del cual escaparon brincando una de las bardas de naipes.

– Jan– decía el danés devorando el cuello del noruego como antes lo hiciera el mismo con el suyo.

– No tan fuerte, ve lento– decía el gélido rubio mientras aferraba sus manos al cuerpo del otro.

– No hagas eso– dijo el danés separándose y llevándose el ante brazo al rostro para cubrir su sonrojo., noruega sonrió y se acercó al danés rodeando sus caderas.

– Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo– dijo besando los labios del danés.

– ¿Eso qué significa?– dijo el otro con su gran sonrojo

– Que no tenemos que llegar a Home Run cuando apenas y dominas primera– respondió el otro con un toque pícaro

– Ahh– grito alertado el otro entrelazando su mano con el Nórdico mayor

– Eres Malo Norge– sentencio el otro

– Solo quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos– respondió el otro besando las mejillas del menor –y quiero ir a ese– dijo indicándole la rueda de la fortuna.

– WOAAAAAA Vamos– quiso correr pero la mano del otro lo detuvo.

– Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Anko– dijo el otro jalando al danés para besarle los labios con profundidad.

– Jan– respondió sonriendo y recargándose de nuevo en el mayor

Caminaron hacia la imponente montaña abrazados ligeramente, en la lejanía el islandés, sueco y el finlandés sonrieron con cariño ante la escena.

– ¡NO!– grito la potente voz de la chica de ojos violetas, asu alrededor miles de flores comenzaron a secarse e incendiarse de forma terrorífica.

– Jamás lo permitiré… es mentira, todo ese que juran es mentira. Y yo se los demostrare… Nadie puede vencer a la ancestral magia de Lemuria–

Su grito se estremeció en aquella extraña habitación de cristales azules.

– ¿Anko?– dijo el Noruego terminando de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad del juego

– Jan… escuche una voz– dijo mirando al otro. Que lo miro con cierto recelo.

– Debe ser tu conciencia suplicándote la escuches– dijo prefiriendo no darle importancia.

– Mmm pues si mi conciencia se llama Lemuria está condenada a que la ignore– soltó riéndose. El noruego abrió los ojos sorprendido y sujeto la mano del menor prefiriendo disfrutar del juego.

* * *

><p>Retardo Kilometrico…Lose, pero el desgraciado trabajo me consume de forma horrible T.T y sin trabajo me muero de hambre<p>

Espero pronto ponerme al tanto y solo decirles que se acerca el final de este Fic.

Ya supieron quien es mi querida Chica extraña…

Para quienes se pregunten quien es Lemuria… o que es XD es un teoría de un continente entre el continente mayor y Austalia. La teoría surgio para dar explicación a las diminutas islas perdidas entre esos continentes y la existencia de los lémures en el continente Oceanico.

Pues nos vemos pronto, espero poder actualizar a media semana.

BESOS

Ritsu-out


	10. Chapter 10

Declaración:

Hola gente, no esto no es un nuevo capitulo, pero no huyan aun, esto es una declaración a mi favor. Hace un par de semanas que no había podido entrar a la pagina, la causa cada que lo intentaba me topaba con un Service Not Found, Pagina no encontrada, Servidor fuera de uso, La pagina ha Expirado, y otros múltiples códigos de Error, sin importar que buscador usara, creí que era mi Firefox y lo desinstale e reinstale, nada paso, cambie a Google Chrome y paso lo mismo, Opera, Internet Explorer y Safari, el resultado el mismo, entonces creí era mi equipo y trate de colgarme de la Lap de mi Padre, el resultado el mismo, del Smart de mi hermano paso lo mismo, así que considere era mi línea de Internet, así que fui a un Ciber Café en la ciudad. El resultado el mismo. Entonces creí que la pagina estaba fuera de servicio (Ya me había pasado algo similar con slasheaven así que creí era un apagón temporal) hasta que… Recibí un Review que me reclamaba mi falta de Actualización. E intente, e intente, e intente hasta que por fin hoy 5 minutos antes de tener que irme a trabajar lo conseguí. Pude entrar, así que les cuento que es lo que paso y que mi falta de presencia esta vez se debió a esto. Opciones… Por favor, ¿es la pagina, es la señal de mi país, es No lose, la zona donde vivo?

Tengo una cuenta en Amor yaoi y he pensado comenzar a colgar de nuevo las historias por ahí, y por fin darle las actualizaciones que esperan, por que por cierto, ya tengo varios caps. de mis historias y algunas ya concluidas.

Las parece esa una opción, igual seguiré intentando colgarlas aquí, pero si la pág. me sigue dando tanto lio… La verdad no sé que hacer.

Por favor opiniones.


End file.
